April Fools
by findmyway
Summary: What if Tori and Robbie had kissed, before Beck arrived on the scene? You'll have to read this story to find out. Now with a pinch of Rade. Please R and R.
1. The kiss

Tori and André were just having lunch, when they were startled by Robbie screaming: " Tori, Tori I'm running in with big news!" He hopped on the chair next to Tori and shouted: " The Beverly Hills volcano is about to erupt, in 3 and a half minutes this whole school is going to be covered in hot lava!" Tori started panicking and said: " We only have 3 and a half minutes?" " What do we do?" Robbie suddenly grabbed her hand and replied: " I say we kiss." " What?", Tori asked, all confused Robbie continued on a dramatic tone: " You, Tori, kiss me, I want to spend my last minutes on earth with my face smushed against your face." Tori didn't really feel too thrilled about that prospect, so she hesitantly asked: " Are there any other ideas?" Robbie grabbed her hand again, looked into her eyes pleadingly and begged: " Tori please!" Then she said: " Alright." She couldn't stand the sight of one of her best friends being unhappy. So they went about it: they leaned in very slowly, cupping each others faces.

Robbie's POV

When their lips met, Robbie's facial expression was one of total bliss. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing Tori Vega, the girl of his dreams. True, he had dreamt about a lot of girls over the years, but Tori had always been his favorite. Her lips were so incredibly soft and thin, overcome with passion he slowly tried to slide his tongue into her mouth. Much to his surprise, she didn't seem t o really mind. Her lips slowly parted, allowing him entrance. The kiss became deeper and even more passionate, as Tori pushed her upper body closer to Robbie's and actually moaned. Things were just about to take an interesting turn, when Tori suddenly pulled away, startled by the voice of Beck. He said that the Volcano had already retired to Florida. Robbie felt himself growing intensely mad at Beck, for just ruining his moment with Tori and shouted: " Shut up, Beck!" Next thing he knew, he was being slapped in the face by Tori. " Hey, what was that for?", Robbie asked indignantly. " For making me kiss you, when there was in fact nothing dangerous going on!" She suddenly jumped up and ran away. Robbie was left puzzled, he thought that she'd enjoyed their kiss, but apparently he was wrong.

Tori's POV

Tori quickly rushed inside of the janitor's closet, while she slowly tried to process what the hell had just happened. She had slapped Robbie, she had slapped that poor guy, because she couldn't get a grip on her own stupid feelings. The minute their lips collided, butterflies started piling up in her stomach. Even to the extent that she didn't ever want that kiss to end. When Robbie softly touched her tongue with his, she thought she would've died on the spot. Hell, she hoped to god that he hadn't heard that moan come from her lips. Then Beck came along and everything was just so confusing. Some part of her still liked Beck and she didn't want him to think she was in love with Robbie of all people. She had always liked Robbie, he was a very sweet and loveable guy. He was always there whenever she was in trouble. She had even happily given him three pints of her own blood. Though she never would've thought that they could be more than friends. She had never looked at him that way before, they were great friends and that was all. Or so she thought, until he had swept her off her feet with his amazing mouth. She let out a sigh, then she made up her mind: she would go to see him, she would go to see him and kiss him again. Just to find out that she wasn't imagining these things.

Robbie's POV

Robbie was currently lying on his bed, feeling more miserable than ever. His jaw still hurt from Tori's slap a couple of hours ago. He kept wondering why she'd done such a thing. Right after the kiss, he had been thinking that she might perhaps like him as more than a friend and then she'd just hit him. Maybe he really had been imagining that there was some kind of spark between them. Yes that was it, Tori didn't like him. He had made it all up in his fucked up little mind. It wasn't any wonder really: she was perfection in human form and he was a moronic little geek. Beautiful or sane girls never went for him, so he'd always settled for wooing the eccentric Cat. He tried to cheer himself up with the thought that he'd at least kissed Tori once. However that thought didn't seem to change his gloomy mood all that much. In the end, he actually felt very bad for forcing Tori to kiss him. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he started crying and he kept it up for nearly an whole hour. Then he went over to his closet. He'd finally ditched Rex at the back of it a month ago, but right now he really wanted his friend back. When he'd retrieved the dusty Rex, he went to lie on his bed again and hugged his dearest companion tightly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Robbie yelled: "Go away mom!" He was surprised to hear an angelic voice say: " It's just me, please open up."


	2. Just a joke?

Robbie didn't hesitate to walk over to the door. When he'd opened it, he was met by the very sad face of Tori. He stared at the ground and whispered: " Hey." "Hey, can I please come in?" Robbie shrugged his shoulders. " Sure you can." Tori stepped into his room and said on a serious tone: " Robbie, we need to talk." " I know: I owe you an apology, I'm very sorry that I made you kiss me and…" He was cut off by Tori, who said: " If anyone should apologize, it's me: I'm so sorry that I smacked you in the face like that." Robbie went to sit on his bed, shook his head and said: " No Tori, I completely understand why you did that, I had no right to kiss you." Tori sat down next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand: " Stop it Robbie, it's only normal that you eventually kiss the person you love." Robbie blushed slightly and asked: " Is it really that obvious that I like you?" " Oh come on, it's pretty hard not to notice.", Tori said, with a hint of a smile on her face. Robbie suddenly got mad, retracted his hand and asked: " Yeah, so, What's it to you?!" " Robbie, please I…" He stood up. " No, just quit it Tori, I know that you'll only ever see me as your nerdy, weird and ugly friend!" Tori pulled him down, so he was sitting next to her again. " Hey listen okay, I don't think you're ugly or nerdy, I think you're great.", Tori whispered, she was on the verge of tears now, because he'd yelled at her. Robbie looked over at her gloomy complexion, realized what he'd done and slowly started to stroke her hair. " Oh god, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, are you okay?" Tori felt that weird feeling coming up in her stomach again and replied huskily: " I'm more than okay." The next thing she knew, they were kissing yet again. This time it was Tori who pushed her tongue against Robbie's. Robbie felt great, this definitely meant that she liked him. Tori was doing fine as well, now she knew that she was in love with him.

When the need for air became necessary, Robbie slowly pulled away, panting heavily. " Wow, that was so amazing." " I know", Tori said, as she gently stroked his dark brown curls. " Robbie, I love you too." Robbie just smiled, he really enjoyed the feeling of her stroking his hair. She'd done that before, but when? When she looked at him sweetly, he remembered. It was that time when she needed him to help her with the famous " bird scene". That had only been a trick though, now she meant it when she flirted with him, right? Then it hit him, it hit him like an enormous blizzard: it was April Fools' Day. He jumped up when Tori's cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket, looked what the text said and started smiling. " What are you smiling about?", Robbie suddenly snapped at her. He didn't know what came over him as he grabbed a hold of her hand, took her cell phone from her and read the text. Robbie experienced a sickening feeling to his gut as he saw what it said: " Did it work?", with a stupid smiley behind it. He grabbed his head in frustration and said: " I knew it, it was just too damn good to be true, wasn't it?" " Robbie, what are you talking about?", Tori asked, all of a sudden scared by his weird behavior. " Oh don't you play dumb with me, I hope you and André had loads of fun, fooling a pathetic geek!" " What do you…?" He stood up and angrily threw his bedroom door open: " Get out Tori, I never wanna see you again!" Tori was crying now, she went over to him, touched his shoulder and begged: " Robbie please." Robbie flinched , turned away from her and whispered. " Get the fuck out of here." So she left, with tears streaming down her face. How could he think that she'd be so mean to him? André just sent her that message, because she'd told him about her feelings for Robbie and about her plan to win him over. She needed to find some way to convince Robbie of that fact, but how was she going to do that, when he didn't wanna see her ever again?

Meanwhile Robbie flopped down on his bed, grabbed Rex and said to him: " It seems like it's just you and me buddy, you and me against the world."


	3. Make up and break up

**A/N: Hello dear Rori readers, because I wasn't entirely happy with the way I'd written the original 3rd chapter, I decided to change the ending. This version implies more drama. I would really like your opinion, though. What's the best take according to you? Please let me know, I'd be grateful.**

The next day at school, Robbie was doing his best to avoid André and Tori. He had succeeded for nearly a whole day, until finally at half past 3 André cornered him in the Blackbox Theater. "Hey man, let me pass!" " No, first you've gotta hear me out.", André said, as he lightly pushed Robbie against the nearest wall. " Why the hell would I wanna listen to you, you traitor?!", Robbie screamed. " I'm no traitor, have you lost your mind?" " My brain is functioning fine, thank you." " Okay now listen dude, Tori didn't lie to you when she said she loved you, she really is very fond of you." Robbie just rolled his eyes and sarcastically said: " Yeah of course, Tori Vega loves me, I'm Napoleon Bonaparte, pigs fly and Santa Claus is totally real." He was startled when André started shaking him vigorously and yelled: " Think about it man, would she ever do something that cruel to you ?!" After a few moments of complete silence, Robbie hesitantly replied: " No, no she wouldn't." Then he added on a more serious tone: " What about the text message?" André sighed. " God Robbie, I just sent her that text to find out how it had gone with telling you her true feelings." Robbie couldn't help but feel very ashamed of the way he had acted yesterday. He sighed and then determinedly said: " I have to apologize to her right now, where is she?" " She went home, she told me she was sick, but I don't believe that for a minute." Robbie's stomach dropped as he started to feel extremely bad for Tori, who had probably left Hollywood Arts because of him. He quickly ran out of the theater, as he shouted: " See you, André!" "Yeah Bye." André shook his head, then went back to his lunch table to finish his French fries.

Robbie drove over to Tori's house as fast as he could. He hoped to god that she wouldn't hurt herself because of his stupid act of yesterday. When he arrived, he got out of his car, ran up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a heartbroken girl. Robbie wasn't used to seeing Tori like this: her eyes were all swollen and her face had slightly reddened from crying for such a long time. He was so stunned, that it took him a while to formulate words. Finally he spoke: " Tori, I…" Tori turned away from him. " What is it, have you come here to yell at me some more, because frankly I can't deal with that right now!" " Tori, please turn around.", Robbie whispered while lightly touching her wrist. Slowly she did as Robbie requested. " Listen okay, I overreacted yesterday, I completely freaked out over nothing and I'm ever so sorry." " You said you never wanted to see me again, I'd call that pretty extreme Robbie, I can't just forgive you." Robbie became more and more desperate, as he grabbed a firm hold of her hand and dropped to his knees. He was almost crying himself. " Please, I'd do anything for you, Tori, I acted like a jerk but I love you so much." Tori pulled him to his feet, sighed and said with tears in her eyes: "I love you too, but we can't be together if you don't trust me, you really scared me yesterday." " We can still be friends, right?" Tori didn't reply, she just looked down at the ground. Robbie shook her gently. " Tori, come on."

He was really beginning to lose it, as she still made no attempt to answer his question. She then turned around so she was no longer facing him. " I think it might be better for us to stop seeing each other for a while.", she said on a sad tone. Robbie felt as though his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and thrown into a deep water well. He became very upset as he raised his voice: " No, no, you can't mean that." " I'm sorry Robbie, but when you said those things, something broke between us, I can't believe that you actually thought that I was capable of doing such a terrible thing." " I know, I just wasn't thinking clearly, but you know how insecure I get sometimes!" Tori suddenly whirled around and looked him straight in the eye. " That's just it, why do you have to be so unsure of yourself all the time?" " Uhm, have you looked at me?" " Yes, Robbie and I can tell you exactly what I see: a sweet, fun loving, altruistic guy who'd do anything for his friends." Robbie couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed a steady hold of her arms, pulled her close and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Tori flung her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. Their tongues glided together, teasing each other. The kissing became more intense, as Tori wrapped her legs around him, stroked his curls and began to make soft noises of sheer pleasure. They continued to make out passionately, as Robbie roughly pressed her against the wall. Tori gasped as he slowly moved his lips from her face to the nape of her neck. " Oh Robbie, please don't stop." Between hot kisses, he mumbled things like: " Oh god, Tori , I want you, I need you." Tori's hands slowly traveled down his stomach to the hem of his shirt, causing him to moan in delight. Just as she was about to take it off, her phone rang. They jumped apart, startled. Tori was still panting when she picked up the phone. " Hello?" " Oh, hey Beck." When the conversation had ended, Robbie smiled and asked: " So, what glorious news did Beck have?" His smile faded, when he saw Tori's overly serious face. " Robbie, you have to go, this was a mistake." Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. " What?" "You heard me, I still mean what I said earlier, we need a break from each other." " You kissed me back, you nearly took my shirt off!" Tori stared at the ground, ashamed. " I know what I did, I just got carried away." "Tori!" " Please, Robbie just go.", she whispered, still avoiding his gaze. As he walked over to the door, he turned around one last time and shouted indignantly: " You know, I can't believe you're pulling me this, after what we just did!"

As Tori heard the door slam, she started crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. On the one hand, their heavy make out session had definitely been something wonderful. Part of her even wished that they could have taken it further. On the other hand, there was the fact that Robbie really hurt her yesterday. She couldn't just turn the other cheek . She decided to go to bed and think the whole situation over. Maybe she could reason more clearly tomorrow. Maybe then, she wouldn't be victim to her raging hormones.


	4. Awkward encounters

When Tori woke up the next day, she felt even worse than the previous night. Today she had to go to school and face him. She was a little embarrassed to look him in the eye again, because of what nearly happened between them yesterday. She shouldn't have kissed him back, it had only made things more complicated. She couldn't help herself though, every time he kissed her she became overwhelmed with desire. Who would've thought two years ago that Robbie could ever make her feel this way. She reluctantly got up from her comfortable bed and quickly started putting some clothes on. When she had gone downstairs, she picked up an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen table. Then she went outside.

Trina was already in her car and she was getting impatient. She honked the horn and shouted: ' Come on Tori, if you're not here in 3 seconds ,I am so gonna leave without you." Tori quickly hopped in the car, because she knew Trina meant it when she said she would take off without her. She'd never forget the day that she was forced to walk to Sherwood, when Trina had decided not to wait for her. On the way over to school, Trina started rambling about a bad date she'd had with a guy named Chuck. " I mean: self obsessed, me?!" " Who in their right mind would call me arrogant and self-obsessed?" When Tori didn't react, she shouted: " Tori, I'm talking to you here!" Tori shook her head and said: " Sorry , I'm just a little distracted." " Distracted by what, what could possibly be more important than listening to me?" " It's nothing important, just a guy.", Tori shrugged. " What about a guy, it's got nothing to do with the fact that I saw the puppet nerd emerging from our house yesterday, has it?" She bit her lip nervously. " Oh my god, Tori! You and Shapiro?!" " When you two get married, you'll have a ring on your finger and he'll have a creepy puppet on his hand, you do realize that don't you?" " Shut up Trina, he doesn't even carry Rex around anymore!" , Tori yelled. Luckily they had arrived at Hollywood Arts, so she could get the hell away from her annoying sister. When she got out of the car, she accidently pricked her index finger on the thorns of a rose bush. " Goddamn it, she's always parking way too close to the bushes.", she muttered as she sucked the blood of. She grabbed her bag from Trina's car and went inside the school building.

Her heart momentarily stopped, when she saw Robbie standing by his locker. When his gaze met hers, he just looked incredibly miserable. She was sure that her face mirrored his, she certainly felt like shit. She was surprised, when he suddenly came walking in her direction. Once he'd come to a halt, he asked her: " Can I just talk to you in private, for one quick second?" " Alright then." He grabbed her hand an took her into the janitor's closet. Tori felt a spark going right from their intertwined hands to her heart. She found herself to be disappointed , when they'd arrived at their destination and he released her hand. " Look: I just want to say, I understand now." Tori just nodded. " I understand that you want a break, because I've been acting like a total asshole and I'm sorry about yesterday, but it just felt so great kissing you and then I couldn't do it anymore and..." Tori cut off his rant, by gently pressing her fingers to his lips. " It's okay, yesterday was my fault too, I shouldn't have mislead you like that." Suddenly there was an awkward silence as they just stared at each other. Then Robbie looked down at the digits covering his mouth, gasped and said: " Tori, you're bleeding." Tori suddenly remembered the rose bush and said: " Oh yeah I know, it's nothing." Then however, Robbie did something she hadn't quite expected. He delicately took a hold of her hand and started lightly sucking on her finger. She certainly wasn't prepared for this and it so happened to turn her on like crazy. She lightly bit her bottom lip, to keep herself from moaning. That became quite difficult, as Robbie gently placed his tongue at the top of her finger, swirling it ever so slightly. " God Robbie.", she gasped. She saw him smiling slightly, before he released her finger and said: " There, all better." Tori knew that what she was about to do was very wrong, but she did it anyway. In one swift movement, she grabbed his collar and firmly pressed her lips to his. Robbie returned the kiss with equal fervor, once again pressing her up against the wall. As he was about to enter her mouth with his tongue, Tori suddenly pushed him away. " No, god Robbie this isn't right, we can't keep doing this, I'm still mad at you." Robbie just looked at her like a wounded puppy, then stared at the ground. " I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel you again, I love you." She felt tears brimming up in her eyes, as she stuttered: " I, I gotta go." Even though she said that she would leave, she just kept standing there, opposite of him. " Then go and don't cry, you're too pretty to cry and you definitely shouldn't be wasting tears over a jerk like me.", Robbie whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek. She slowly removed his hand from her jaw and then left, without turning to look back at him.


	5. Of orchids and dickheads

Tori and Robbie spent the next two weeks trying to ignore each other. After the closet incident, looking each other in the eye was just pure torture. Robbie found this very difficult, because he still liked Tori and he desperately wanted to be her friend again. He missed her so much, going on for such a long time without her uplifting speeches, her warm hugs and kind words was killing him inside. It was also awkward because if he wanted to hang out with his friends, he always had to make sure that she wasn't around. After another three days of pretending Tori didn't exist, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to somehow let her know that she still mattered to him. He had to think of something fast, before they definitely would be strangers to one another. Then it came to him: from now on he was going to put an orchid on her locker every single day. He heard her saying once, that those were her favorite flowers. A flower was of course a bit cliché, but he hoped it would convey enough of his emotions to have her at least talking to him again. So he went about it, everyday right before school he would stop by the florist, buy an orchid and tape it onto her locker before going to class. He made sure that he always stuck around to see Tori's reaction to his little gesture. She had the same reaction at all times: at first she would smile and her eyes would light up and then she'd start to cry. Every time she sobbed, Robbie had to resist the urge to comfort her, he really hated to see her like this. He couldn't do anything, she had to take the first step, she had to decide if she wanted to speak to him or not.

Tori didn't know what to make of it, everyday there would be a beautiful flower on her locker and she knew exactly from who it came. Robbie was making it noticeably harder for her to keep on ignoring him. What did the flower mean, anyway? Romantic love or just an attempt to rekindle their friendship, which had been so strong once? She was guessing romantic love, because she'd found a note by her daily orchid once, under the words "make it shine". It read: " I don't know about it, but you certainly used to make me shine, every single day." Finally she decided to confront him, this couldn't go on any longer, she was getting confused. She still felt such strong feelings towards him, but she didn't have the heart to forgive him. Therefore it would be better for both parties, to just leave each other alone.

The next morning, she waited by his locker in order to have another serious talk with him. Once he saw her, he started smiling and all she could think was: stop smiling Robbie, it's only making everything harder. " Hey Tori, what's up?", he asked still clearly beaming with happiness. " We need to have a talk Robbie, urgently." She took this opportunity to take his hand into hers once more, remembering how good it had felt a couple of weeks ago. " Where are we going?" " The janitor's closet." When they were inside of the closet, Robbie said: " I'm so glad you're willing to talk to me again, Tori, I've missed the sound of your voice." Tori let out a deep sigh, as she realized she had to disappoint him. " Look Robbie, this isn't the start of anything new, I just wanted to tell you to cut it out." " Cut what out?" " The orchids, it's very sweet of you, but you can't do it anymore.", she said sternly. " Why the hell not?" " Because we need to move on Robbie, don't you get it?!" She found herself astonished yet again, when he gave her a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, he whispered: " I don't want to move on from you, I can't. " Well try, it'll be easier.", she said with a boldness she didn't know she possessed. Suddenly Robbie grabbed his head and shouted: " Gosh Tori, I just want to be your friend again, go back to the way we were!" " No, you want something more, you give me my favorite flower everyday and then you go and write that stupid wonderful text that sweeps me of my feet. You don't want friendship!", she yelled with tears in her eyes. " I do!" he snapped and then he added on a quiet tone: " I really do." " Even if we did go back to being friends, it could never be the same as before Robbie, we have to go on with our lives.", she said, while lightly stroking his curls with her thumb. " I can't.", Robbie stated softly, staring deeply into her soft brown orbs. Tori resisted the strong urge to kiss him as she whispered: " Try, it'll be better." The next minute, Robbie roughly shoved her hand away and left the closet. Tori fell to her knees and started crying. This had been so much more difficult, then she would have thought.

For the next month or so Robbie didn't hear or see her anymore. That was until one day, he saw her sitting next to a really handsome guy. He was tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes and he was clearly flirting with her. She didn't seem to mind, she had her hand on his arm and gave him one of her signature smiles. Robbie quickly disappeared behind a wall to spy on them some more. He saw Cat arriving and heard Tori say: " Hi cat, have you met Brad yet?" "No, where is he?!", Cat shouted way too overexcited. " He's right here, I'm going out with him tonight." " Hi, I'm Brad Jenkins.", he said as he shook Cat's hand and winked at her. " Ooh, well I'm Cat." Robbie decided then and there that he didn't like this Brad one bit. He reminded him of Ryder Daniels and all those other no-good alpha males Tori used to date. A strong pain nested itself tightly into his chest, Tori was moving on. In a matter of days, she would probably be dating this doofus and he would still be alone. He lucked out, as that same afternoon Cat came over to him in the black Box Theater. " Hey Robbie.", she said on a cheerful tone. " What is it Cat?", he said trying to be friendly, even if his heart had just been ripped into ten million pieces. " Well, I was thinking, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Robbie couldn't believe his ears. " What?" " Well lately I keep thinking about that song you sang to me and I've decided that I quite like it after all." Robbie sighed, Cat had always been funny like that. One moment she pretended not to care and the next she was overly nice again. He forced a smile, as he realized this was his chance. " Sure, what time should I pick you up?" " At 7 p.m. sharp, bye.", she replied, then she rushed out of the theater. Robbie just shrugged and shook his head.

A few hours later Tori was already preparing for her date. She had decided to keep it casual. She had put on a red tank top, a black leather jacket and blue jeans. She and Brad had agreed to have the date at her house. She rather liked it that way, because she felt more comfortable at home. There was still some doubt in her heart, because she didn't know if she was ready to go out yet. She was trying to move on from Robbie, but still found herself thinking way too much about the boy with the dark afro. She had wondered for example if he would like her outfit. Then she had smiled slightly, knowing he would find her pretty no matter what. It wasn't about him though, Brad had to like her clothing. When he arrived, they had loads of fun. She had ordered Chinese for the both of them. They ate their food and made small talk as though they had known each other for years. Brad was actually a pretty decent guy, Tori found herself thinking as she put the package of the Chinese food in the garbage. Furthermore, he was good-looking, which wasn't unimportant either. She went back to join him on the couch and asked: " So what did you want to do now?" " I don't know, something fun.", he replied with a lecherous grin that wasn't quite to her liking. " Well we could watch a movie or something.", she said nervously. " I have a better suggestion.", he said as he suddenly grabbed her face and began kissing her. Tori quickly pushed him away. " What are you doing?" " What I came for, duh, you really thought I wanted to watch some dumb movie?" " Brad, I don't think I want to…" Her words were cut short by Brad kissing her more aggressively. " What we're about to do requires little to no thinking sweetheart.", he said as he roughly pushed her down on the couch pinning her arms above her head. Tori desperately tried to get away from him, pushing at his chest and shouting: " No, stop it, I don't want to!" " Come on bitch, you have got to be kidding me, everybody wants to do it with Brad, especially the virgins!", he yelled as he brutally started to rip her top open.

What Brad didn't know was that Robbie had seen it all. He had been standing behind the bush on Tori's patio since the beginning of their date. He had attempted to go on the date with Cat, but he kept seeing Tori in his head and decided deceiving Cat more would be a bad idea. He had only agreed to take her out, to get revenge on Tori anyway. He had then gone to spy on Tori, to see if she would kiss that slime Brad. He would positively puke if that were to happen. Nothing important really took place, until he had kissed her. Robbie was about to cry, but then he saw that she was pushing him away. Yes, she didn't want to kiss him. He had thought that would be the end of it all, but then he saw him kissing her again and laying her down on the couch. Or to put it more correctly: forcing her down on the couch. Fuck, he was one of those guys! For a minute Robbie just stood there, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to rescue her really badly, but the other part of him was scared. Brad was a really big, muscled guy and he would probably beat the shit out of Robbie, if he were to intervene. When he saw Brad rip her clothes however, he snapped. With the fastest of reflexes, he grabbed a flower pot from the terrace and smashed the window. The next minute, he took a hold of Jenkins and threw him on the ground. Robbie didn't know what force drove him, as he repeatedly punched his face and shouted: " Stay the fuck away from her you scumbag, you're not allowed to touch her, she's way to good for you!" He just kept beating the shit out of him, until Brad hit him on the nose. It started bleeding almost immediately, but he ignored the pain as he continued to bash his face.

Suddenly he was interrupted by Tori, who lightly pulled him off. " He's unconscious Robbie.", she calmly said. Only then did he see the state his beloved was in. Tori's arms were full of bruises, her tank top was ripped, as was her white bra and the buttons on her jeans were missing. " Oh god Tori.", he stated completely shocked. She started crying and that was Robbie's cue to hold her in his arms. Tori gladly accepted his hug, as she lay her head on his shoulder and continued to sob. " Shh, it's okay, I'm here now, he can't hurt you anymore." " Robbie, I was so scared, he was going to…" Robbie cut her off as he stroked her hair and said: " I know, but he didn't succeed, I would never allow anyone to do that to you Tori, I love you." Upon hearing that, she put her head up to meet his gaze and whispered: " I love you too." Their faces were really close, with noses almost touching. He was about to kiss her, when she said: " Oh Jesus, you're bleeding." " Doesn't matter." He inspected her once again, then said: " You need a change of clothes, you go change, while I wait here okay?" " Robbie please, I can't, I…", she stuttered. Then it hit him that she was probably a bit traumatized right now and that she needed help with her clothing. " Do you want me to help you?" She just nodded. Robbie sighed softly, this was going to be awkward, but he also didn't want to leave her when she needed him most. He hesitantly grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter 5, did you like it? Please let me know, I'm always up for a little feedback coming my way. Chapter 6 is in progress and will probably be rated M due to a little romantic Rori action.**


	6. Comfort

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know I promised some M-rated situations, but while I was writing this chapter I decided against it. This part just felt like a good build-up to more. There will however definitely be some adult stuff in chapter 7, so be warned.**

When they had arrived in Tori's room, Robbie led her to her bed and gently set her down on it. She hadn't stopped crying and it was making him feel very bad, if only he had done something sooner… He wrapped his arms around her once more in a desperate attempt to calm her down. " Hey Tori, it's gonna be okay, I'll call the cops on his ass, help you get cleaned up and stay with you for as long as it takes." These words seemed to soothe her a little, as she looked up at him and asked: " You promise that you'll stay?" He lightly squeezed her hand and replied: " I promise." Tori managed a weak smile through her tears and this made Robbie considerably more happy. " See, you got your nice smile back already." There was a pause in the conversation and for a while he just held her in comfortable silence. Then she pulled away from him and asked: " Robbie, will you help me with… you know?" He looked at her and was reminded of the terrible state of her attire. He hesitated again as he asked: " Wouldn't you rather wait for Trina to help you with that?" Her hand found his for the umpteenth time, as she smiled and responded: " It's okay, I'm comfortable with you, I know I'll be okay when you touch me." For some reason that sentence made Robbie feel really good.

The next thing he did was pull her top off, slowly as in not to make her feel uneasy like that jerk had done. " Arms up, Tori.", he whispered and she obliged. Robbie's hands started to tingle when he realized what he had to take off now. He backed away again and said: " Tori, I don't know if…" He was silenced when she led his right hand over to the clasp of her bra. It was getting hard for him to remain focused, the way she had brought his hand to her bra, had almost been sensual. He undid it and pulled the straps off of her arms. He momentarily stopped thinking about his lust and felt anger coming up, as he saw another rip in it just above the left cup. " That pig, I knew I should've just killed him.", he muttered to himself. She had heard him and said: " Hey you did a great job already, he could barely hit you back, I never knew you were that strong." " I can be strong for you." " You're my nerd in shining armor, Robbie Shapiro." Robbie studied her face again: she had this look of admiration edged on it, which was quite to his liking. Then his eyes dropped to her breasts and he couldn't help but stare. Tori who was still sobbing lightly asked: " What's wrong?" He snapped out of his daze and said: " No, nothing, it's just… you know , you look breathtakingly gorgeous." He blushed as he realized the situation they were in and said: " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across as a total perv." He was surprised to see her put on a smirk. " It's okay, it was just a compliment right?" " Yeah, yeah, of course." He blushed and he was quick to scamper off the bed.

" So let's see what you have in your closet." He opened the white doors and took a look at her wardrobe. Eventually he selected a white t-shirt , a black bra and pink skinny jeans. His face was all red from picking up the piece of lingerie. This was beyond weird, he found himself thinking. He turned around to look at Tori and asked: " Is this okay? I don't exactly know a lot about fashion." She put on another smile and said: " I don't really give a flying fuck about what's fashionable right now, Robbie." He was surprised to hear her curse, that must've been the first time she' s ever used the word fuck. " Wow Tori." " What?" " Nothing, just you cursing and all is pretty unique." " Well getting sexually assaulted kinda makes you want to shout out profanities." Just as she'd said her last sentence, she started to turn on the waterworks again. Robbie immediately rushed over to her side and rubbed her back, not really wanting to hug her when she was half-naked. " Hey, you need to remember that he wasn't successful, I got in there and taught him a fucking lesson." She slowly nodded, but continued to shed tears. She turned to him and said: " Robbie, uhm, it's getting kinda cold." She switched her gaze to the floor and blushed. He recalled the clothes and said: " Oh yeah." He went over to her back to lessen the awkwardness of putting on her bra. Once that was done, the worst was over and he pulled the t-shirt over her head. Then he looked at her torn jeans and realized that he had to pull those off too. He got off the bed and went to sit on his knees before her. She put her trembling hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her almost longingly and she gave him more or less the same look. He couldn't quite place it, but there was a certain tension in the room. He was all too well aware of the fact that he was a guy, taking off a girls clothes, and to make it even more complicated, it just happened to be the girl that he loved. When the garment fell to the floor, he swallowed and looked away. Then he felt how she started putting more pressure on his shoulders. He heard her sniffle, as she managed to bring out a choked whisper: " Please don't turn away from me, it makes me feel worthless and disgusting." Upon hearing this information, he faced her again with a look of shock in his eyes and told her: " Don't say that, you are not worthless and most certainly not disgusting." Her eyes filled themselves with water once again, as she said: " He said that I was worthless and a disgusting little tease." Robbie was practically fuming as he yelled: " He is a motherfucking, no-good son of a bitch and a dumb rapist, you shouldn't believe him!" She flinched in reaction to his booming voice. Robbie gently put his hand on her cheek as he said: " I'm sorry I raised my voice, I just hate that guy so bad for putting you down, everyone who really cares about you knows that you are amazing." She gazed down at him, her face suddenly serious. " And you, what do you think of me?" He sighed deeply, as he said: " You already know that." " Tell me again, please." " I think the world of you Tori.", He whispered. Suddenly their faces were in close proximity to one another. Robbie felt her breath warming his, making him feel all giddy. He nearly touched her delicious red lips and then… her phone rang.

Robbie hurriedly pulled away, boy , was her phone ever the mood-breaker. She answered it and turned to him: " It's Trina, she's asking why the window is broken and why there's a hot guy passed out in the living room, I really don't feel like telling her about what happened." " Give me your phone, I'll make something up." " She'll probably also be wondering what you're doing here.", she said as she handed him the phone. " No worries mate, I got it covered.", he said in an Australian accent, causing her to giggle. " I never knew you could do that." " I have many hidden talents miss Vega, it makes me special." She slapped him playfully and said: " Well I bet being immune to tickling isn't one of them." The next minute she was already attacking his sides with her slender fingers. He burst out in a fit of laughter and dropped her phone on the bed, neither of them caring about Trina anymore. She tickled him in such a way that he was unable to keep sitting up. He fell backwards on the mattress with Tori ending up on top of him. " No, no, have mercy!", Robbie giggled, but Tori kept going, laughing like crazy herself. Gradually his amusement died down as he realized how close she was to him. She was just so beautiful. He reached out to touch her cute nose and then there was pure love in both of their facial expressions. He suddenly felt embarrassed as he became aware of something else: her panties were pressed against his crotch and a certain part of his anatomy was responding to her in a most painful way. At that very minute the door opened abruptly. " Hey Tori, so what's the deal with… oh my god, what the fuck!?" They looked up to see a very disgusted Trina standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Did you hate it or did you love it? Don't forget to let me know. Put a little review in the post box and I'll keep writing on until the end.**


	7. The dream

At the sight of an utterly repulsed Trina, Robbie's mouth fell open and little Robbie instantly went back to sleep. He was secretly kind of relieved about this change. " Okay little sis, you've got a lot of explaining to do, if you'd just done it over the phone you would've saved me the trouble of walking up the stairs." " Shut up Trina, you don't get to tell me what to do!", Tori shouted as her face became flushed with anger. " Alright, alright, Jesus, I only want to know why there's an absolute hunk unconscious downstairs and why you are here sitting with Shapiro, in a half-naked state nonetheless." " None of your damn business Trina." " No seriously, why'd you do that to him? I bet he's a great kisser." Tori felt the little droplets of water pushing behind her eyelids, as the thought of him kissing her resurfaced in her previously relaxed mind. The memory made her want to vomit. Trina just kept rambling: " What's the matter Tor, didn't he want you back ?" She felt the tears on her cheeks and wiped at them feverishly. Still her sister didn't get the hint. " Cause if that's the case, I'd be more than happy to date him, marry him and have beautiful fair-haired babies with him." Robbie stared at her, astonished. How dumb was she? Jade was right: she really did only have one brain cell which merely seemed to function for short periods of time. He didn't understand why he'd ever found someone like that attractive, because she really wasn't likeable at all. How could two sisters be so extremely different? " Oh just stop crying, I bet that he has a hot brother. I can fix you up with him and then we can all get married together, he'd look so yummy in his black suit." That had been the final straw. Robbie lost it, jumped off the bed and screamed: " Well, then you should keep in mind that your future husband is a dangerous sex-offender!" " Whatever, everything better than being a puppet weir… wait, what?" An expression of shock registered on Trina's face as she finally realized what was going on.

" D-Do you really mean that?" " There are certain matters I wouldn't dare to joke about, rape being one of them.", he replied quietly. " But how, when, what…" " Why do you think the window was broken? I got in here as fast as I could in order to save her from that revolting piece of shit!" " Wait wait, YOU did that to him?" " I most certainly did and with the way he was treating Tori, he's damn lucky to still be alive!" Trina started laughing. " What's so funny, didn't you get what I just told you?", Robbie spat indignantly. " No, no I got it and it's awful, I just don't believe the part about you fighting him, it was really Tori who punched his ugly lights out right?" Robbie just sighed. They were both startled when the traumatized girl herself yelled: " Leave him alone Trina, in the past hour he has done nothing but protect and help me and he definitely doesn't deserve shit from you right now!" Robbie smiled at her. Her defending him had caused him to become brave himself. " Yeah and I think that your reaction to this horrifying news is just despicable, you mean… person!" Sadly that was the biggest insult he could manage to say to a girl. The eldest of the Vega sisters was temporarily lost for words, had Shapiro suddenly grown a pair? He was right though, she should have been more considerate. " Hey look, I'm very…" Her sister didn't let her conclude as she bellowed: " Get out!" " Tori…" "Out, I don't want to see your face anymore!" Trina briefly looked at Robbie. He just nodded and said: " Do what she says , you haven't exactly been a great help now, have you?" She hurriedly fled the room and Tori and Robbie both sighed in relief. Their contentment didn't last long though. Not five minutes after she'd left, Trina came barging back in. " What is it now?", Robbie asked, rolling his eyes. " Well maybe you forgot about the little fact that there's a violent rapist in our house. What do we do about him? I certainly don't wanna be around when he wakes up." " Call the police." " I guess we have to, since dad isn't home yet." Robbie turned to his love interest, smiled and said: " Oh yeah, I forgot, your dad's a cop." " Why are you smiling about that?", Tori asked surprised. " Then at least I know you'll be safe when your father's around." She smiled back at him. He really did care about her. She wasn't mad at him anymore, not in the slightest, not after what he'd done for her tonight. Then she turned to her irritating sister. " Now, if you'll be so kind to leave us alone." The other Vega girl went out the door and left for good this time.

Robbie went back to sit on the bed next to Tori and hugged her tightly. " I'm sorry she treated you like that.", she whispered. Robbie chuckled, here she goes again apologizing for something she wasn't responsible for, he thought. " I'm sorry she treated YOU like that, I know she's self-obsessed, but I had really expected her to be more supportive towards her recently attacked sister." Her head moved on his shoulder and he could feel the vibration of her sweet voice against his neck as she asked: " Robbie, can't we stay like this forever?" He laughed and answered: " I'd really love to, but if we were to do that people might start to wonder what happened to the delightful aspiring singer Tori Vega." She gazed up at him with a beaming facial expression, flattered by his compliment. " Won't they be concerned about you?" He shrugged. " Nah, I don't matter." Her face inched ever closer as she whispered: " You matter to me." He wanted to kiss her very much, but then he noticed how tired she looked. He gently released her, brushed his thumb over her cheek and said: " You look exhausted, you should get some rest." " Yeah, I guess." She sighed, not because she was sleepy but because she really had wanted to kiss him. She became sad as a depressing thought popped up into her head: maybe he didn't want her anymore, maybe he had become tired of waiting for her. Robbie who was now standing next to the bed, saw her pouting that magnificent cute pout and he became worried again. " What's the matter?" She quickly regained her composure. " Nothing, it has just been a distressing day." He grinned: "You can say that again."

He went to stand before her and the very next second he scooped her up in his arms. She giggled. " What on earth are you doing?" She pretended to be mad and slapped him on his right-arm, which was curled around her back. In reality she was over the moon, the feeling off Robbie's strong hands all over her body made a warm feeling spread throughout her stomach." Come on my fair lady, let's get thee to thy bed, thou shalt now sleep in heavenly peace.", he said solemnly. " Put me down you goofball and stop using all those weird accents, are you even an American?" He gently laid her down on the soft mattress and went to sit on the edge of the bed. " Oh, I'm an American alright, I shall prove it to you." " How are you gonna do th…" She couldn't finish her sentence as he placed a finger on her lips. He let it linger there for a while, enthralled by the softness of her mouth, before removing it and searching for something in his black coat. Tori was surprised when he pulled out a little harmonica. She grinned as she remembered all the bizarre songs he'd played on it. " Do you always carry that around?" " Where I go, my harmonica goes along with me." " You're not going to play "Broken glass" again, are you?" He looked offended. " My repertoire consists of more than one song, I am a celebrated artist." She was outright taken aback by what he did next. He started singing: " Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming…" He went on and on, playing his harmonica in between stanzas. Tori found herself to be spellbound by his performance. She had never really noticed what a nice singing voice he had. Combined with the music instrument, it made for a strangely tranquil and magical occurrence and she soon found herself dozing off. As Robbie ended his version of the national anthem, he was about to say something when he noticed she'd fallen asleep. His face lit up at the sight of the stunning girl finally at rest, her breathing so relaxed. " Goodnight princess.", he whispered as he pushed a strand of hair from her face and placed a small peck upon her velvety lips, nearly getting overwhelmed by her vanilla perfume. Then he grabbed a hold of the silk dark-blue sheets, covered the latina's sleeping body and decided on a little nap himself. He went to lie on the other side of her big bed above the blankets. He turned to her one last time. This was an image he would gladly wake up to every day. He reached out to her and found her tiny hand, clutching it firmly. She let out a content moan and he thought he heard her say his name before she locked their fingers together. He moved over so he was lying on his back and turned off the lights. He then stared at the ceiling, until his eyes couldn't take it anymore. The next minute his breathing evened out as he followed the object of his affection to dreamland.

_Tori was lying under her blankets naked as she suddenly became aware of a body climbing over hers. She felt the subtle touch of a pair of thin lips and when she opened her eyes she looked straight into the light-brown ones of the one and only Robbie Shapiro. He smiled at her, then moved his mouth over to her pulse point. She felt a shiver course trough her body as he delicately caressed her breasts. He nibbled at her earlobe as he whispered: " I love you so much, my beautiful Tori." The sensation of him touching her and kissing her sensitive lobe nearly drove her wild. Then she felt him start to shift until his cock lightly came into contact with her entrance. She moaned loudly as he pushed himself inside of her. " Oh Robbie, that feels so good." He turned his face towards hers, smirked and bent down to claim her lips once more in the most heated kiss she had ever experienced, his tongue teasing hers. Meanwhile his hands traveled their way down her body. They went from her hair to her breasts over to her hips where they lingered. He started to move faster inside of her, the air pregnant with the heavenly sounds of their love-making. "Mmh, Robbie don't stop, never stop." She wanted this mind-blowing experience to last for all eternity. After a while everything started getting sweaty and hazy and she felt that she came close to a release. Just as they were both about to orgasm, her bedroom door flew open revealing Brad. He was carrying a gun and he didn't look too pleased. Robbie moved away from her and turned around. " Hey man, don't do anything…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Brad shot him right through the heart. " Robbie no!", she yelled cradling her former lover's head . He just stared at her with eyes that didn't see, a well-known red liquid flowing fluently over his lips. She began to cry hysterically. The next minute the shooter pushed the limp body to the floor and forced himself on top of her. " And now I'm gonna get my reward, you filthy slut!" " No, please Robbie wake up, don't die , please Robbie wake up!" _

Robbie awoke from his short slumber as desperate cries containing his name reached his ears. He turned over to Tori who was shaking violently, tears streaming down her face. " Don't leave me, Robbie!" He took her in his arms and started rocking her soothingly to wake her up. " Tori, I'm here sweetheart, calm down please." She just continued to scream and he shook her a little harder. This last action seemed to have an effect as she slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of concerned brown irises looking back at her behind black glasses. The next moment she was hugging him as if her life depended on it. " Oh Robbie, I had an awful nightmare, Brad was here and he shot you and you stopped breathing and…" He stroked her soft brown curls as he coed: " Shh, it was just a dream, I'm here and Jenkins was taken away by the cops, he's not gonna bother us anymore." She seemed to relax a little as she asked in a high pitched voice: " Is he really gone?" Robbie smiled and nodded: " Yeah, about half an hour ago Trina briefly woke me up to tell me the news, you don't have to be afraid, that scum is behind bars." He tried to move away from her, but she clung on to him forcefully. " Where are you going?" Fear was still apparent in her voice and Robbie spoke to her calmly. " I wanted to get a glass of water and some food for you, so you'd feel a little better." She grabbed on to his collar. " No." " No?" " You have to stay with me Robbie, I… I don't feel safe without you." Then she buried her head in the crook of his neck still sobbing quietly. " Please don't leave me, I need you." Gradually her grip on him loosened. Robbie put his arm around her shoulder and said: " I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to, I'm here to serve and protect you."

They fell asleep once again, but Tori kept having nightmares, not as bad as the first one, but still pretty gruesome. Finally she opened her eyes and woke up the sleeping boy beside her. " Robbie?" " Yeah, what's wrong?", he mumbled groggily. " Can we go to your place? I just don't feel at ease in this house right now." " Sure, we can do that, whatever you want." They both got up. Robbie threw his jacket back on and Tori finally started putting on the pink-colored pants. Out of the blue, he heard her wince. He raced over to the other side of the bed to see what the problem was. She was sitting on the edge of the mattress with her jeans pulled up halfway. " Are you okay?" " Yes, it's just that every time I try to reach my thighs with this thing, I feel a sharp pain." Robbie looked down at said body parts and indeed noticed something out of the ordinary. On the inside of her left thigh there were a few deep scratching marks, which had started to bleed. " Oh my god Tori.", he said as he tenderly stroked the cuts. The tips of his fingers lightly graced the rim of her underwear as he did this and Tori whimpered. Embarrassed, he hastily removed his hand as he felt the heat rising up to his face. He helped her with her clothing and led her downstairs. When she'd grabbed her jacket, they went outside to his car, driving off into the night.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for the reviews on chappie 6 and feel free to comment on this one.**


	8. At Robbie's

The ride over to Robbie's house was extremely quiet. After a while Robbie became tired of the silence and so he asked: "Hey, how are you holding up?" He couldn't really deduct anything from her face, as it was pitch dark." I'm fine, just a bit cold.", came the reply from the passenger seat. " There are some sweaters of mine in the back, feel free to grab one." She reached out to the backseat and did as he requested. " Thanks." He winked at her. " Hey, anything for you, right?" Tori promptly turned away, because his little wink had caused her to blush like a mad woman.

They eventually arrived at Robbie's house. They both got out of the car and went inside. " My parents are on a holiday, so I am happy to say we have the place all to ourselves.", Robbie said as he closed the door with his foot. Tori followed him into the living room. " So, would you like to hang out here or do you wanna go to my room?" " Your room please, I could really use some more sleep." He nodded: " Fine, it's a bit messy over there though, I hope you won't mind." " Nah, I'm used to Trina's room." They went upstairs and he asked: " Really, Trina's room is that bad?" " Yeah, it's covered in clothes and all kinds of beauty equipment." They reached a dark-brown door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and said: " Here we are, this is my personal palace." " I actually know what it looks like, I've been here once before, remember?" Robbie recalled that day almost five weeks ago when they'd kissed and he'd screwed up. " Oh yeah.", he said as he swallowed and looked away." He was surprised when she put her hand on his arm and whispered: " You know, the kiss we shared that day was pretty incredible." He smiled down at her, sighed and said: " Yeah, but then I ruined it, didn't I?" Tori hurriedly moved her hand away. She'd hoped her previous sentence would lead to a new mind-blowing, thrilling kiss, but he obviously wasn't in the mood. She went to sit on his bed and immediately noticed something. " Seriously Robbie, a SpongeBob comforter?" His face turned red. " Yeah, let me just fix that." She got off the bed allowing him to replace it with a regular black duvet. She smiled, the comforter had made her think of that day in the hospital. She should've already known back then that she had feelings for him. She'd been really concerned about him, she couldn't take the thought of him actually dying. Then there was also the fact that she'd felt all weird when he'd poked her in the stomach, which she'd put down to just plain old being hungry. Now she knew that that feeling had been a clear indication that she liked him. She actually still felt guilty for yelling at him when he'd dropped the blood bag.

Robbie saw how far gone she was and asked: " Hey, what are you thinking about?" She shrugged " Oh nothing." " Nothing makes you giggle like that, huh?" " Just give up Robbie, I'm not telling you." He suddenly raised a brow and asked: " Oh yeah and what if I tickled you?" " Hey, that's not very original." He came closer towards her and already put his fingers on her hips. " I'm Robbie Shapiro, I don't do original.", he said right before he began his attack. They both flopped down on his bed as Tori attempted to get away from him. It was no use as he'd pinned her tightly underneath him. Then he made a big mistake, he grabbed both of her arms and placed them above her head. She was reminded immediately of her ordeal with Brad on the couch and she started crying. He quickly let go of her. " Oh god, I'm so, so sorry, I never meant to do that, are you alright?" " No not really.", she sobbed. He softly pulled her to him and put his arms around her. " Hey, I'm sorry, but you should know I'm nothing like him, I wasn't gonna hurt you." " I know that, it's just that I had this horrible flashback of him forcing me to lie down." He rubbed her shoulder soothingly: " I'm so sorry, I'm a stupid idiot." A little while later she was calm again. He smiled at her. " Feel better?" " Yeah, I think so." " Good, cause I really hate seeing you like that." She slowly scooted away from him. " I think I'm going to take another nap." " Wait." " What's wrong?" " Well I completely forgot about the scratches, I should probably nurse them." " I, I mean if you want me to." She laughed: " Sure, to be quite honest, they're still a bit sore." He got off the bed and went to get some ointment and band-aid. Before he went out of the door, he said: " It might take a while before I get back, I have absolutely no idea where my mom keeps the first aid kit nowadays." She smiled. " Hey, I have time, I'm not exactly planning on going anywhere." " Oh yeah, would you like me to make you some soup?" " Yes please."

When Robbie had left, she laid her head down on his pillow and closed her eyes. She only hoped he hadn't noticed how turned on she was earlier, when his hand was so close to her intimate area. She'd been really worked up, when she dreamt about the two of them actually doing it. She'd never had a sexual dream before and she was glad that her first one contained the love of her life. She couldn't do that with him for real though, she was still too traumatized about Brad. And even if she wanted to, she didn't know if that was what he really desired. She sat up when she suddenly felt something hard poking at the back of her head. She lifted the pillow and detected a small book with a leather brown cover. She was quite curious about its content, so she opened it on a whim. The first page read: ' _Secrets only me, myself and I should know about.' _Her interest reached a peak, it was obviously some kind of a diary. She'd always thought boys didn't do diaries. Then again this was Robbie. She turned the page and came across her own name. '_A new girl transferred to Hollywood Arts today. I think it'd be safe to say she's the most stunning creature I've ever laid eyes on. She's Trina Vega's sister and her name is Tori. I was in seventh heaven when she came to me to ask for directions. I wanted to tell her a lot of things: that I found Victoria a nice name, how I thought she had a great voice, how I thought she was beautiful, how I thought she had the most mesmerizing brown eyes… I ended up saying something way more stupid. " Yes, female.", I awkwardly brought out after practically checking her out from top to bottom. Then I had to resort to Rex to show her the way. I also hid behind the puppet when she thanked me and he said: " Sure thing cupcake." She gave me this what the fuck-look and then I knew I'd screwed up with yet another girl.'_

Tori sat there staring at the piece of text in awe, she never knew he'd had feelings for her from the very first day. Her nosiness obliged her to keep on reading and she turned a couple more pages. She began reading at a random line which contained her name. '_I was almost happy today, I saw Tori in the hallway when I went to my locker. For a minute I thought she was actually flirting with me. She was massaging my ear and stroking my hair. This went on for some time and her face looked utterly cute and sweet while she was doing it. I had all of the trouble in the world ignoring Rex, who said it was just a trick. Of course he'd been right, I realized that when she asked me if I could help her with the bird scene. How could I've been so stupid to believe someone like her could actually want me? At the end of the day, I'm still a lame dork and she's a gorgeous girl with an amazing voice._ _I loved every minute of her touching me though ,for a while it was just me and her. When we're together nothing else matters to me._' After reading that passage, she instantly felt bad for toying with his affections like that. She couldn't stop reading now, so she flipped another few pages. _' I told my friends today how they were gonna cancel my blog on The Slap. Well, my so called-friends to put it more accurately. No one cared, but her. She was supportive, she listened to me and she suggested new ideas. Just as she was about to walk away, she did something I hadn't expected. She put her arm around my shoulder. I hope to god she didn't see my face turn three different shades of red. Then she said: " Don't eat the snow, unless you wanna bleed internally." I know it was only a trivial sentence, but it made me feel good to know that she didn't want me to have internal damage. At least she wants to be my friend. Friendship with her is the highest achievable goal anyway.' _

She couldn't help but tear up at that last phrase, he always thought so little of himself. It was true though, there was a time she'd only thought of him as her goofy friend. She kept on reading and came across another beautiful passage. '_I had a great day at the hospital, I was in grave pain, but I forgot about that the minute she walked in the door. Her presence lit up the whole gloomy hospital room and I started smiling automatically. For a second, I just stared at her, at her deep brown eyes and her exquisite cheekbones. Then my stupid puppet broke the spell of her compelling loveliness by announcing: " There's a car parked in Robbie's butt." To make matters even worse, he told everyone that the mean bully who made me swallow it was a girl. I couldn't have been more humiliated. Tori agreed to give me her blood and my heart began to sing. It was just a friendly gesture, but giving someone a pint of your blood, isn't something you decide that easily. I was humiliated once more, when she noticed my SpongeBob underwear. I should really throw those boxers out some time. I made a clumsy attempt to flirt with her as I said: " Who's sweet like taffy?" Always the modest girl, she replied: " Oh, I don't know." I poked her stomach. " It's you." I thought she'd slap my hand away, but she didn't do anything of the sort. Instead she genuinely smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I would've been happy to die right at that moment, with our hands intertwined, just me and her, us against the world. Later when I felt her blood streaming through my veins, I finally felt complete, she had become a part of me for real.'_ Tori's heart began to flutter instantly, he sure had a way with words. The writing on this page had made her melt like a blob of ice-cream on a hot summer's day.

She read on and on, time and time again surprised by the great usage of words and his undying love for her. She found out that the song he sang to Cat, was actually addressed to her. He hadn't bothered showing it to her as he knew she probably wouldn't have any interest in him anyways. She read about that day he'd dressed as Ryder fucking Daniels to impress her. She started feeling more and more down as she realized she'd really treated him like shit sometimes. He was only ever nice to her. She figured it had probably been the constant presence of Rex which freaked her out so much. Without Rex he was a wonderful guy, a sweet guy, a guy she was desperately in love with. She was shocked to read the very last entry._' I hurt Tori again today. I was a gigantic asshole to her yesterday. I went over to apologize, but somehow I ended up making everything worse. I'm such a bastard, I screwed up the most valuable thing ever. I should have known she'd never pull a stunt like that. Now it's too late, she doesn't want me anymore. I took a long hot shower, the water was so hot it nearly scorched my flesh. I deserved it though, for making her miserable. Then I took out my personal razor, which I'd never really needed because let's face it: my chest isn't that hairy and I'll probably never grow a beard. I hesitated for a second, but then I went along with my plan. This was what I needed to do: punish myself by cutting through the skin that ran along my chest. It hurt like a motherfucker, but that was a good thing. I was trying to match my physical pain up with mine and Tori's mental pain. After slicing through my flesh five times, I couldn't take it anymore and gave up. I placed my hands against the shower wall and I started to cry. Rivulets of pink-colored water cascaded down my body.' _ Tori swallowed as she tried to fight the upcoming tears. When she saw little droplets fall down on the sheet of paper, she knew she'd lost the battle. She closed the book and sat there for a few minutes crying silently. Then she decided it was time.

She went downstairs and walked right into the kitchen, where Robbie was preparing the soup on his stove. He'd heard her footsteps and turned around to greet her. " Hey, sorry I'm taking so long, but your supper is almost rea…" He was silenced by Tori, who flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The sensation of her warm mouth caused him to develop goose bumps. She momentarily released him allowing them both to breathe. " Tori, what, why?", Robbie asked, still a bit flabbergasted. " You stupid fool, you stupid, marvelous, amazing fool.", she said right before kissing him again. After another passionate kiss, he asked: " What's gotten into you?" She pressed her fingers to his lips. " Don't say anything, just take me upstairs and make love to me."


	9. Sealing their love

Robbie stared at her for a moment, thinking he'd heard wrong. He gulped, then closed and opened his mouth like a fish. She looked exceptionally determined about what she'd just said, but he couldn't help asking: " Are you sure?" She just nodded, before pulling him close, placing his hands on her hips and initiating another fierce kiss. He hesitated a bit and then kissed her back with just as much hunger. For a while they just stood there leaning back against the counter, attacking each other's mouth like this was their last day on earth. Robbie moved his hands from her hips up to her back, on to her hair, then his palms slid back down coming to a halt on her ass. He became bold as he gently squeezed it and he hoped to god she wouldn't slap him in the face or something. Tori didn't hit him, she let out a low groan instead. After for what seemed like hours, he reluctantly detached himself from her and she made a sad whining noise. " Why did you stop? I thought you were enjoying it." He laughed when he saw her pouting like a little kid. " Yeah I was, I thought it was great, it's just… you know: my pot of soup." Tori looked at the stove behind Robbie and then insight dawned on her.

" Oh, oh of course, I totally forgot." " Me too, you are a very attractive distraction."The next minute they were both giggling. He quickly turned off the fire and then spun around to face her again. " Let's pick up where we left off.", Tori whispered in a low seductive tone. Robbie never heard her speak like that before and he decided then and there that he loved that particular pitch. His analytical thinking didn't get a chance to do its work again, when Tori closed her mouth over his and began a feverish assault on his lips. He started putting more enthusiasm into their kiss, as he softly bit her lip, allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. He roughly grabbed a hold of her face and started stroking her adorable cheekbones. This little action caused Tori to whimper. She got even more worked up, when he lifted her, placed her on the kitchen counter and started sucking on her pulse point . She tilted her head, granting him easier access. Her hands quickly found the zipper on his blue hoodie. She became quite frustrated when she couldn't get it open right away. Robbie momentarily stopped making out with her to help her get the zipper down. Once he'd done that they went back to kissing each other hotly. Tori slid her palms up to his shoulders, causing the item of clothing to fall down on the ground. " Let's. go. upstairs.", she managed to bring out between hard, needy pecks. She felt him nodding against her lips as he gently lifted her up and carried her to his room. Luckily she'd left the door open for easy passage. He laid her down on his bed and gave her another soft peck . Then he surprised her by moving away to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Tori grew somewhat anxious, Robbie had his back to her and he was shaking his head. She reached for his shoulder and whispered in his ear: " What's wrong?" He shook his head again and sighed. " Well, I don't know Tori, I want this, you know, very much indeed." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. " Then, what's the problem?" " I just don't know if I want it like this, I'm not sure if this is what you really need right now." She rubbed his shoulder. " Why shouldn't I need it?" He turned around and looked her in the eye. " Well for one you just went through a cutting experience with a narcissistic jerk, I don't want to hurt you." She was about to reply, when he continued: " Secondly: up until a few hours ago I was ancient history to you, why this certain change in attitude, why do you want this with me?" Tori was speechless for a few seconds, she didn't know if she should tell him that she shamelessly violated his privacy. Then again, he could've hidden his little book a bit better. She ultimately decided to tell him the full truth. She let out a deep sigh. " Listen Robbie, I never really stopped loving you, I was just angry with you for not trusting me. Then you came in, saved me from Brad, helped me cope, comforted me and all my feelings of resentment just faded away. " " Yeah, but that was back at your house, I don't know why, but I had the feeling that our kiss just now was an impulsive act." " Well…, I haven't told you everything yet." " So what else determined the way you just embraced me?" She gently took a hold of his hand and whispered: " I read your diary." His eyes went wide. " You, you don't mean that thing under my pillow, do you?" " Yes." He averted his gaze and started panicking. " Oh Goood, you weren't supposed to read that stuff, now you really must think I'm an obsessed dork." His face turned a deep crimson red. She tightened her grasp on his hand. " Robbie, I don't think you're a dork, I think you're very charming…" She kissed his left cheek, " and sweet…" She placed a small peck on his right one, " and unbelievably romantic." She finished by grabbing his chin and kissing him fully on the lips. She hurriedly pulled back to study his facial expression. His worried frown had evolved into an endearing, silly smile. " You mean that?" " No, I don't mean it, I kissed you because I don't like you at all.", she replied sarcastically. His smile grew even wider. " Tori Vega thinks I'm romantic and sweet." She slapped him on the arm. " You cute moron." He gazed down at her hand on his arm, grabbed it and placed a chaste kiss on her fingers. " Well, I think you're swell as well." Tori grinned. " That's so rhymy." Robbie chuckled. " You're starting to sound like a certain ditzy redhead." " I know but I'm past caring right now." They both smiled at each other like love struck fools, before Robbie pushed her back down on the bed. " Not a single word in that book is untrue, I really think you're amazing.", he whispered. Then he tenderly touched her lips with his.

When the brief kiss ended, Tori asked on a soft tone: " Robbie?" " Yeah?" " I need you to promise me something, alright?" At this point she got tears in her eyes. He frowned. " I'll promise anything if it'll make you happy again, I don't like it when you're sad." She reached up to brush her thumb over his cheek. "You must swear to me that you'll never cut yourself again, whatever happens, okay?" " Just how much did you find out trough that damn journal?" " I've read the passage about you hurting yourself after our fight." He stared at the emerald green wall behind Tori's head to avoid her gaze and sighed. " I made you all depressed, I deserved it, I wiped that irresistible smile of your face." " That's still no reason to cut yourself Robbie, you can feel bad sure, but you mustn't ever physically harm yourself over me, I feel awfully guilty." She started sobbing and Robbie's heart wrenched. He quickly wiped away her tears. " It wasn't your fault, it was my decision to do it, I really felt like shit back then." " You only did it once though, right?", she asked quietly between sobs. He didn't answer her question and looked down at his sheets. " Right?" " I may've done it again, when you said you didn't want my orchids." " Robbie!" " What? I hated not having you in my life." " And then once more when I saw you with Brad, the saddest excuse for a human being alive, today." Tori sat up and looked even more shocked than before. " Goddamnit, you didn't hit anything vital did you?" He shook his head. " No, I just carved through my chest, it's actually symbolic because that's where my heart is and it was always beating for you." He edged closer towards her and rubbed her upper leg. " It still is beating for you, it's your blood that gives it its energy." She flashed him a sad smile and pecked him on the lips. " Let me see your wounds, Robbie." " Tori, I…" She put her hand on his jeans clad knee and pinched it. " Please."

He tentatively started unbuttoning his white and red checked shirt. When his torso was fully exposed, Tori gasped. She knew what he'd done but it felt even worse to actually observe the proof of it. " Oh my god.", she mouthed. She traced her index finger over one of the red lines on his left chest and watched his face contort in pain. " Does it still hurt that much?" " The old ones don't, but that one is fairly new." " I'm so sorry.", she whispered and automatically started weeping yet again. He grabbed a hold of her face and erased the salty water drops with his thumbs. " Hey, like I said: I am solely responsible, you didn't slide a razor down it." She only cried harder and he got a sick feeling in his gut. " Come on Tori, please stop crying, you know I detest it." Then he thought of another technique to bring it to an end. He leaned in and softly kissed every inch of her visage. He started at her forehead, then made his way down to her nose and her cheeks. Between kisses, he murmured: " Please be happy again." and: " You're such a pretty angel when you smile." When he'd reached the corner of her mouth, he paused and kept a small distance between their faces. Tori gawked at him intensely and expectantly, her eyes glazed with need and lust. When he didn't react the way she wanted, she took the lead herself. She placed her hands at the back of his head and crashed their lips together. Robbie was pleasantly surprised and put his arms around her petite waist. It was funny how their bodies seemed to melt perfectly together. Tori had the same idea and it was only then that she truly decided that she wanted this wonderful, cute guy to take her virginity. Earlier in the evening, there were still some doubts in her mind, but with the way he was kissing her now, those were officially out of the window. She took his shirt off, all the while keeping a heated contact with his slender lips. She inwardly sighed when he moved away. " What's the matter now?", she asked, disappointment clearly apparent in her voice. " Before we do this, I want to be absolutely certain that this what you really want, okay? I can't go through with it, without knowing you feel completely safe and at ease with me." She caressed his cheek. " Robbie, you're so sweet, but I can guarantee you that I'm very sure that I want you to be my first, I know that I'm in safe hands with you and I completely trust you."

His face lit up. " Alright, that's settled then.", he said softly, before pushing her on her back and kissing her like he needed her touch to keep him alive. Tori smiled into the kiss and her hands slowly made their way down his upper body. She could feel a small moan vibrating against her lips, as her elegant fingers continued their travel down his stomach. Robbie groaned and softly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She wasted no time in parting her lips to allow him passage. Their tongues began a passionate, hot dance and this time it was Tori who did the moaning. She whined in protest when he pulled back, only to be on cloud number nine again when he sucked at the nape of her neck. She let out a loud moan, when he bit down on her flesh and then soothed the pain with a long lick. He went on with the sweet attack on her neck for quite some time, switching between kissing, biting, licking and sucking. All the while Tori gasped and whimpered at the new sensation. She roughly ran her hand through his hair, pushing him closer to keep him going. " Oh Robbie, that feels so nice." He eventually stopped and moved down to kiss her shoulder. " My sole purpose is to make you feel nice, my delightful angel.", he whispered lovingly. She tilted his chin and initiated another tongue battle. Robbie felt great, he felt like he could do this forever, he would never get tired of making his princess feel good. Tori gave him a last warm peck before backing away.

She pushed him back up to admire his chest. She now only had one goal: she wanted to make him feel just as happy as he'd made her feel. Robbie let out a guttural moan when he felt warm lips making contact with his chest. He shuddered, when he felt a hot tongue tracing his scars. " Oh Tori, I love you so much." He tenderly started combing his fingers through her long, soft, brown locks. For a split second, he opened his eyes and looked down. Dark lustful eyes met his and he felt himself grow hard at the sight of her tongue against his nipple. ultimately she leaned back again. She gazed at him longingly as she slowly took her shirt off. Robbie just sat back and gaped at her, with eyes wide open. She unhooked her bra and when it fell down, his mouth went dry. This whole incident was so surreal and spellbinding. She looked astonishingly sexy. He gulped. " You're so beautiful.", was the only sentence he could bring out in his overwhelmed state. It turned out he didn't have to say much more, as she put her hands on his shoulders and started kissing him with a fervor she didn't know she possessed. He returned the kiss and before he knew it her tongue was in his mouth for the umpteenth time that night. He still couldn't believe this was really happening, it was all he'd ever dreamt of and more. He swore to god he wanted to marry this girl someday. He reached out to touch her chest, but he couldn't do it. Some part of his mind still prevented him from touching a girls' intimate parts. He was mainly afraid to do something wrong. He'd never been this close to a single female before and the fact that it was the perfect Tori Vega, made it all the more scary. Tori sensed his uncertainty an deepened the kiss, before placing his right hand on her left breast. She really wanted him to touch her, all of her. For a while his trembling hand rested atop her nipple. He still couldn't move and beads of sweat glided down his forehead . Tori broke away from the kiss and looked him right in the eye, as she whispered.: " It's okay Robbie, just touch me." He stared back at her, silently begging her to give him more confirmation. " Robbie please, I need you.", she whined.

That did it for him. He attacked her lips and started drawing small circles around her nipples. Tori experienced an ever stronger growing throbbing in her lower area as she let out soft, breathy sighs. This motivated Robbie to press harder on her chest. He could feel her fast heartbeat now and he reached a blissful state of mind. His heart was beating like crazy too and this was the first time he felt really connected to her. He grew more brave as he lightly squeezed her breast, causing her to moan softly into his mouth. She kept gasping and moaning and it was driving him so wild that he decided to take it to the next level. He detached his lips from hers and started gently lapping at her nipple, while tenderly massaging her other breast. " Ooh.", Tori whimpered. She bit her bottom lip as his warm mouth finally closed over the perky bud. God, she just couldn't get enough of him. " Mmmh Robbie, keep going." He grinned around her nipple, it pleased him very much that she was reacting this way and now he really wanted to see if he could make her feel even better. After worshipping her ample bosom for a fairly long time, his mouth carefully went lower. He showered her stomach with loving kisses, making her gorgeous body writhe underneath him. She let out a loud gasp as he dipped his tongue inside of her bellybutton. When he'd reached the top of her jeans, he paused and looked back up at her. He wasn't going to go any further, unless she really wanted it. Tori looked at him trough lazy half-closed brown eyes. Her center was begging for release and she simply nodded. That was the stimulus Robbie needed, as he unfastened her pants and began slowly dragging it downwards. He took a minute to memorize the exquisiteness of her tan legs before gently kissing her left shin. His mouth travelled upwards from there, placing gentle pecks all over the graceful limb. He slowly moved his lips to her inner thigh. He stopped when he noticed the cuts again. He didn't want to hurt her, so instead he subtly caressed them with his fingers. Then he started leaving soft kisses all over her soaking wet panties. Tori whimpered once more, he was driving her crazy and she needed him more than ever. She had almost completely lost the ability to speak, but somehow still managed to formulate what she desired. " Robbie, please take them off, I need you inside of me."

He wasted no time in doing just what she requested, relishing in the sight that was now exposed before him. She was really wet and it was all because of him. He lightly rubbed his index finger over her soft folds, which was rewarded with another breathy sigh. He quickly slipped out of his pants. As the last item of clothing came off, he moved back up to capture her lips in a mind-blowing, bedazzling kiss. She moaned when he began to line himself with her entrance. He pushed a strand of hair from her face, before asking: " You ready?" She smiled at him and whispered: " More than ever."

He slowly pushed himself inside of her and instantly regretted it when she winced in pain. She nodded for him to keep going and he halfheartedly forced his member deeper. Tears made their way down her face again and he tried his best to comfort her. He stroked her cheek and whispered soothing words in her right ear. " It's gonna get better in a few seconds, I promise." She nodded, hoping to god he was right. Sure enough, he was: a few minutes later, the pain subsided and all she could feel was mind numbing pleasure. He was just glad she'd stopped crying and progressively started moving faster, kissing her perfectly shaped lips, completely overpowered by the wonderful feeling of being inside her tight wetness. " Fuck Robbie, harder.", Tori moaned and he obliged, ramming his shaft as far as it would possibly go. He relished in the divine sounds emanating from his beloved's throat. God, he was gonna lose it any minute now. " Mmh, Robbie, don't stop, it feels so incredible!" He kept plowing into her, while she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. Finally her walls clenched around his cock and it felt so good that Robbie couldn't help it as he came inside of her with an earsplitting low groan. They moaned each others name and muted their simultaneous cries of ecstasy by hungrily claiming each others lips. Their tongues danced a final sensual tango, before Robbie pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. They were both breathing heavily, sweating all over. Eventually Tori managed to say: " That was truly and utterly fantastic." " Yeah." Robbie winked at her. " We should do it again sometime."

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. I myself actually think it sucks. It was my first time writing sex and I really wanted to make the best of it, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I don't know if I should continue this story. I still have a lot of ideas, but I was just so sad to hear that Victorious has ended.**

**Anyways, anyone who still wants me to continue, can PM me or post a review. And… if you patiently read through all this ramble, I heartily thank and congratulate you.**

**Greetings and to all a happy life.**


	10. Chapter 10( update: please read)

_**Hey everyone, so it will probably take some time before I continue this story or my other one for that matter, since I'm in the middle of a major depression and my writing gift doesn't really flow at the moment. Who would think that being in love with completely the wrong person would get me down in the dumps so bad? Just low self-esteem, I guess. Definitely out of my life and unable to find a good replacement. Unrequited love is the worst. **_

_**Anyways, I'm very sorry that I ramble about my personal life, as I'm sure that doesn't really interest you. I'm not even sure if my story still holds the curiosity of many. Though I would like to give a big thank you to you fenix negro for your undying support, I'll try my best to gather up some new inspiration for you. I also give thanks to all the people who have reviewed on my story and all those who favorited( is that a word?)/followed it. I really appreciate everything you wrote and my only goal was to deliver a great story for all of you wonderful Rori shippers to read. I hope I at least succeeded in that so far. Anyways bye bye for now, thanks everyone, really. I love writing and getting positive feedback really keeps me going.**_


	11. The surprise

A few hours later, Robbie slowly opened his eyes , he looked down and the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of Tori Vega. The first rays of light shone through his window and he was pleased that he was able to distinguish her form. Her head was rested on top of his chest and she was peacefully asleep. She was letting out soft warm breaths against his torso and it made him feel hot and tingly. He'd had a very good nights' sleep and it had everything to do with the soft, lithe body pressed up against him. He lightly stroked her cheek and took his time to take in her features. He couldn't find one single flaw in her complexion. There were her aesthetic cheekbones. They were one of the first things he'd noticed about her, when she sang at the showcase, hence the comments Rex made to her about them. There was her perfectly sculpted chin and her small nose. Then she had these divine eyebrows. He loved it when she raised those fine lines of hair, it made her look all kinds of sexy. Then there were her eyes, oh man those eyes. They were such a comforting shade of brown. He had always been able to tell exactly how she felt just by looking at her coffee-colored orbs. When she was happy, they sparkled and when she was sad, all light disappeared from them. They were the nicest when she pouted, he never could resist her pleading looks. Oh god, now he wished that she would open them, just so he could see those bright irises smiling up at him. He wasn't going to wake her up though, she was finally snoozing serenely and a slumbering Tori was also quite a breathtaking sight. Her eyelids fluttered and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. He still found it hard to comprehend that they'd actually slept together. He'd made love to her, to the most gorgeous and kind girl he'd ever met. The minute he released his juices inside of her, he'd felt on top of the world. Nothing could beat the astounding feeling of being so close to the girl you love. He was so glad that she'd been the one to take his virginity. He genuinely loved her and it had made the experience all the more unforgettable.

He was interrupted from his musings , when he suddenly became aware of a voice, her voice. " R…Robbie?", she mumbled drowsily. He stared down and was met by the pair of bright chocolate colored spheres, that he'd grown to love so much. He smiled down at her: " Yes, Tori?" " Did last night really take place or was it all just a captivating delusion in my brain?" He chuckled. " It was very real and it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." She rubbed his chest and kissed him soundly on the lips. " I enjoyed it very much too." Robbie got an insecure look on his face, as he said: " I'm sorry if I didn't last that long, I was just so overwhelmed, you know." She took his hand and started rubbing smooth circles on his palm with her thumb. " You shouldn't be apologizing, silly, it couldn't have been more perfect if you'd tried." " You really think so?" She pecked him on the lips and whispered: " I know so." He let out a relieved giggle. " Like I said, my only goal was to make you feel good." " You succeeded in that mission, Mr. Shapiro." He smiled and made a slight bow. " I'm at your service day and night, Miss Vega." She laughed and sure enough her eyes joined the party, as they started brimming with happiness. Robbie tapped her on the nose and whispered: " You don't even have to make an effort, you're naturally cute." She touched his nose in response and said: " You're not so bad yourself." He wrapped his arm around her and began caressing her side. " I could never beat you in cuteness, you're like the queen when it comes to adorability." She giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. " Stop it, you're making me blush." Robbie grinned. " You know what goes through my mind when you blush?" She shook her head. " I think: man, that girl is cute." She slapped him again. " Stop, I mean it." He went to lie on top of her and started tickling her sides frivolously. " Why would I do that? You are cute, you are the cutest cutie in cutieville, the cutest cutie of cutiel...mmh." He was shushed down by a pair of full, smooth lips pressing themselves firmly against his. They lost themselves in the kiss as Robbie slowly slid his hands up to cup her face. His fingers traced the strands of hair from the top of her head to her cheek and she sighed contently. She sucked on both of his lips and licked the seam in between. Robbie opened his mouth and his tongue was met by a much softer one. She flipped them over to gain more dominance over him. He groaned, as she guided his hands down to her lean buttocks. He tenderly rubbed her ass, before confidently cupping it and digging his nails into it. She gasped and he smiled hard into the kiss. Gradually their kissing slowed down, until they were only giving each other pecks.

They kissed with meaning one last time, then Tori slowly disentangled herself from him and got up out of the bed. Robbie groaned in frustration. " Where are you going? You can't just leave me alone in this big bed, I might drown." Tori raised her eyebrows. " You might drown?" " Well, it's a waterbed and if I just accidently happen to make a hole into it, I might drown, unless… a certain Latina goddess would come and rescue me." She smirked at his inventiveness and started putting on her underwear. " This Latina is gonna arrange a little surprise, before she saves you from your hypothetical flood." " Surprise?" She put on her shirt, walked back over to the bed and clamped a hand over his mouth. " Hush now sweetie, try to catch some more sleep, you'll get your present when the time is ripe." He frowned." But I want my present now." " Well, you can't have it yet, so be patient." He removed her hand from his mouth and kissed her passionately. " Now, may I know the surprise?" " Nice try, but no." " Ooh, no fair.", he pouted in a childlike fashion. She giggled and the laughter kept ringing in his ears for some time after she'd left the room. That was another thing that fascinated him about her: her laugh. With this thought in the forefront of his mind, he succumbed to sleep once again.

About half an hour later, Tori came back into the bedroom, carrying a large breakfast tray. She tiptoed over to the bed, put the tray down on the night cabinet and gently nudged her boyfriend. Robbie's eyes fluttered open instantly. As soon as he saw who'd woken him up, he got a wide smile on his face. " Why hello, my angel." She placed the tray on the bed and pointed at it. " There's your surprise, I hope you'll enjoy it." He looked at the banquet spread out before him and his mouth fell open. He wondered how she'd managed to prepare such an incredible feast on such short notice. There were scrambled eggs, strips of bacon, bagels, a few pieces of toast and pancakes with maple syrup. " How did you do that?" " Do what?" " Cook and bake all that stuff in such a short period of time?" She shrugged. " I have my ways, I'm good at other things besides kissing." " I mean: those bagels, I don't think I even had those in storage." " Well, maybe I went shopping to put together this buffet." Robbie sighed, now he felt guilty. She was such a fragile thing and she'd faced the cold weather outside, just to give him some food." You didn't have to do this, you know." " I wanted to do it." " Why?" " To thank you for everything you did for me, yesterday…" She winked at him, before continuing: " and last night of course." He smiled gratefully at her." Tori, that's so sweet of you, thanks." " It was no trouble at all, now will you enjoy your meal?" " Oh, but of course.", he said, right before he took a bite out of one of the bagels with cream cheese.

Meanwhile, Tori crawled back into the bed. She went to lie on her side, facing him. Watching him eat brought another smile to her lips. He obviously thought it was tasty, since he consumed quite a lot. Suddenly he turned to her, with a worried look on his face. " What's the matter?", she asked confused. " Well, shouldn't you eat something as well? I bet you're hungry from all of your efforts." " Nah, you can have it all, I made it specially for you after all." He shook his head. " No no Tori, I won't have any of that, eat you shall. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." " No Robbie, I'm really not that hu…" Her words were cut short, as Robbie shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. " Now chew, like a good girl." She did as she was told and then swallowed. " You bastard." He laughed. " You know, that mouth should be used for eating, not for insulting perfectly innocent people." " Innocent? You just force-fed me toast!" " Exactly, and now I shall proceed to force-feed you pancakes." " You can't be ser...mmh." Sure enough, he was serious as he stuffed a portion of his pancake in between her lips. When she'd finished it, she said: " Well, I know I'm supposed to be mad, but that was actually pretty good." " Of course it was good, it was made by you." " Aww." " You're so cute when you make that sound.", he said, while he brushed his index finger over her chin. " Robbie.", she whined. " What?" " You're getting syrup all over me, you moron." " Well, I'm sure I can fix that.", he said in a sultry voice. " Then stop talking and fix it.", she whispered, as she started leaning into him. His lips found her chin and he slightly opened his mouth to lick the sticky goo off of her face. She gasped. " Mmh, more." He moved his lips up to her mouth and initiated a passionate kiss, which ignited a fire inside of Tori's body. She cupped his face forcefully to hold him in place.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted again, panting for air. " Has anyone ever told that you are one heck of a kisser?" " No, but then again, my mouth isn't that experienced. I was still practically a kiss-virgin before we locked lips." Tori chuckled. " A kiss-virgin?" She burst out laughing and he started giggling along. When Tori had wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, she faced him again. " No seriously, a kiss-virgin?" " Yeah, don't ask, it's an exclusive Robbie-word." " But you've kissed Trina… and Cat.", Tori said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. He pinched her cheek. " Are you a bit bummed about that, sweetheart?" She pushed his hand away. " Don't do that, come on, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." He sighed deeply. " Those weren't real kisses. I didn't kiss them with the same conviction with which I first kissed you. You were the first girl I truly kissed with meaning , because I had been in love with you for the longest time." She smiled affectionately at him. " I love you too, baby." He returned the smile and pecked her on the lips. " I liked that." " What?" " That you just called me baby." " Well, you are my baby now, aren't you…baby?", she asked seductively. " Oh, I could certainly get used to this." He was just about to get up, when she stopped him in his tracks: " Hey, wait a minute." " What's wrong?" " You still have some maple syrup on your finger, let me clean it off." " What do you mean, clean it o…oh that kind of cleaning.", he said as he felt her mouth closing around his digit. He closed his eyes and reveled in the incredible sensation of having his finger trapped between her luscious lips. Ultimately she let go off his hand. " There, now you're good to go… where are you going?" " I'm off to take a shower, I'm still relatively sweaty." She took his chin in her hand and pulled him towards her for a final deep kiss. When it was over, she said: " I'm gonna miss you." " Not as much as I'll miss you." " Bye baby." " Bye sweetie."

Robbie swiftly made his way over to the bathroom, all the while humming his favorite song. He went to relieve himself, before walking up to the mirror and studying his complexion. For a minute he wondered if it could physically change you: having sex for the first time. He quickly shook the crazy thought out of his head and laughed at his own stupidity. He stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and turned the shower knob. He relaxed as soon as he felt the warm stream hitting his body. This was the first pleasant shower he'd had in the past month. Usually his little visits to the small booth equaled self-harm, and long sessions of crying his eyes out over Tori. Now he wouldn't have to do that ever again. Tori was his, his girlfriend, she wanted to be with him, they'd made love and it'd been passionate and meaningful. A wave of joy hit him as he recalled last night. He remembered everything so clearly, it was like a movie playing over and over again in his head. He could still hear Tori moaning his name, he could still see the look of ecstasy on her face, he could still feel the way she was trembling and shaking beneath his touch, he could still recall how absolutely great it felt to be inside her warm wetness. Oh shit, he wanted to do it again! As if on cue, he suddenly heard the rustling of the shower curtain. He turned around, only to be faced with the naked and extremely desirable form of Tori Vega. She stalked towards him with a hungry gaze in her eyes as she pushed him up against the far wall. " Tori?", he peeped. She placed a finger against his lips. " Shh." Her face got closer and closer until their lips nearly touched. " I just couldn't keep away.", she muttered in a sultry voice. He groaned. " You are so hot.", he whispered. Next thing he knew, she was kissing him with a fierceness, he'd never experienced before and her body was strained against his. He moaned when her hands started a journey from his hair all the way down to his hips. He was pretty sure his hairs were standing on end, cause this encounter was all kinds of new and exciting. She broke the kiss and started tracing droplets of water on his neck with her lips and tongue. He moved his arms down to grip her ass. She broke contact with his skin to let out a loud gasp. With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he turned them around and practically slammed her against the wall. He lifted her higher, so she was now straddling him. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth ravenously, while he forcefully ground his hips up against hers. Tori kept gasping and moaning, pushing on his back with her hands to gain more friction. He gradually moved his mouth lower to start a fervent, heated attack on her wet neck. "Mmh Robbie."

The movement of their damp bodies brought on a squelchy noise and it only served to turn Tori on more. She was aware of so many sensations right now: his teeth, lips and tongue never stopping their frantic assault on her neck, his member pressing hard into her stomach, his soaked hands sliding all over her body...He was driving her mad, her mind was in a turmoil. She wanted him and she wanted him right now. " Oh god Robbie, just fuck me already." She felt a low growl vibrating against her neck, before she was rewarded by him eagerly forcing his cock inside of her. She gasped soundly. Him entering her, was much more agreeable now, then it had been yesterday. " Oh god yesss." She let out a yelp of surprise, when he squeezed her ass and her nipple at the same time. Encouraged by her many cries of sheer pleasure, Robbie moved faster and faster. Tori dug her nails into his back, as she allowed herself to be ravished by the boy she loved. His mouth was still situated on her pulse point and he was still marking every inch of her flesh with love bites. He kept pumping himself into her at a steady pace, getting closer and closer to his release. " Robbie, keep going, I'm so close, please Robbie.", she whined. He thought he couldn't go any quicker, but he proved himself wrong, as he upped the pace by another level. Tori's moans were getting progressively louder and he felt he couldn't keep it in much longer himself. "Oh Robbie, I'm gonna…ah, oh… yessss!" He climaxed and she followed the second after. She threw her head back, as her whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. He loosened his grasp, but kept holding her up around his body. He wanted to linger in her warmth for a few more seconds. She rested her head upon his shoulder, panting heavily. She softly kissed his earlobe. " That. was. even better. than yesterday.", she managed to whisper into his ear between intense breaths. He moaned and she felt him nodding against her neck. After they'd both recovered somewhat, Robbie leaned back and pushed a few strands of hair from her drenched face. " I want to be with you forever, I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you." She brought their mouths together once more and smiled into the kiss. She pulled back to look at his hooded eyelids. " You are my one and only nerd in shining armor, I love you with all my heart and I couldn't stand losing you. " He grinned and kissed her cheek. They stood there for five more meaningful minutes. Then Tori grabbed his hand and guided him out of the cubicle. " Come, we have to get ready for school now."


	12. To the movies

When they'd arrived back in the bedroom, Tori reluctantly released her boyfriends' hand. It was always so warm and her own hand seemed to fit into his naturally. She wondered how she hadn't identified this earlier, there had been plenty of times when they were holding hands during their friendship. Then she came to a startling insight: she had felt this earlier, when she'd given him her blood at the hospital. " Tori?" She was snapped back to reality, by Robbie's questioning voice. " Hmm?" " Do we really have to go to school?" " Robbie! Yes we have to, Sikowitz was gonna give us more details on that new important assignment he spoke off last week, remember?" " Nah, can't say I recall any of that." Tori put on a fake-stern face and asked: " Robbie Shapiro, weren't you paying attention in class?" " If I say no, are you gonna punish me for it?", he asked, getting closer to her. " I just might.", she whispered sexily, her breath ghosting over his lips. " Okay, then no, now give me what I deserve Ms. Vega." She took a step back and said: " Mmh, later, you seriously don't know what the Siko said anymore?" " No, I was too busy watching you do that thing with your hair." " What thing?" " You know, when you twirl a lock around your finger and stare of into space with a hypnotizing smile on your face and stars in your eyes." She ran her fingers softly down his arm. " You are so romantic." " You bring that out in me. Now that you're officially my girlfriend, I feel less tense and I can say charming things to you more easily." She gave him a light peck on the corner of his mouth. " You are the best boyfriend." He smiled confidently and grabbed a hold of her pointer finger. " You are the best girlfriend." They kissed with heartfelt emotion, before Robbie slowly detached himself.

" Okay, on a more serious note, when did Sikowitz say anything about a new project?" " Well, it was right after he threw his empty coconut shell at Cat's head and started scolding her for not being more aware of her surroundings." Robbie got a knowing expression on his face. " Oh yeah, I remember now! She started crying hysterically, while Sikowitz just stood there, laughing like a maniac." He shivered, before adding: " It was actually kind of creepy." " Anything Sikowitz does is creepy… or weird." " I know, but still: poor Cat." "Oh don't worry, after class André handed her some candy and she was right back to being her old bubbly self again." " Well, that's a relief. I still don't understand why he throws random objects at people, whenever he feels like it though." " He's Sikowitz, he's an odd kind of guy, I never understood him either." Robbie sighed. " Yeah… so I guess we really should be going to school?" " Yeah, he said it was essential that we heard his explanation, cause the assignment makes out 80% of our grade." " Ooh man.", Robbie huffed. " What's the matter?" " I really don't wanna go to class right now." " Oh stop whining and put on some clothes, go on." She pushed him towards his dresser and went to look for her clothes.

When they were both decent, Tori turned to Robbie and said: " There you go, much better." " Are you implying that I don't have a nice body?", he asked, fake-offended. " No, I'm implying that you can't very well go to school naked, can you?" Tori went to reach for her shoe, but felt her arm being restrained by Robbie's hand. " What are you…" He tightened his grasp on her arm and quickly took away her shoe. He flopped down on the mattress and started smirking victoriously. " Ha! I've got your shoe, now you have to stay with me." "Oh, come on Robbie, don't play games with me. Give it back." He started dangling it in front of her face and provoked her a bit. " You'll have to come and get it." She groaned, then tried grabbing the shoe, but Robbie stretched his arms out above his head. " Come on Robbie, please.", she begged, putting on her most pleading face. " Oh no no no, the pout won't work on me this time. You'll get your shoe if you come closer." She sighed and then started scooting nearer towards him. " There, happy?" " Not quite yet. I want you even closer." She moved, so that her body was virtually pressed up against his. " Now then, my shoe please?" " Nah, still not quite close enough." She got what he was trying to achieve, so she quickly bent down to claim his lips in an all-consuming kiss. When it had ended, Robbie opened his mouth, but nothing came out. " There, did that little gesture make you a little more willing?" " Wow, you really are able to make me all baffled with just one kiss." Here." He tried to push it into her hands, but she refused to accept it. " What's with that? I thought you wanted it back." She took the shoe from his grasp and threw it somewhere behind her. " Fuck the shoe, I want you.", she said, right before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the bejesus out of him. They continued making out, as Robbie flipped her over and brought his hands up around her face. Tori wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss by connecting her tongue to his. He moaned and his hand travelled down, to caress the band of skin between her pants and the hem of her shirt. She gasped and pulled him even closer. When they were both out of oxygen, they brought the proceedings to an end.

They lay in each other's arms for a little while, both trying to catch their breath. Robbie got a bit confused, when Tori started giggling like a crazy person. " What?" " You should see your face, it's all red and sweaty." " Well, what can I say? You wear me out." " Well you made me do it and now we're certainly gonna be late for Sikowitz' class." He grinned. " Good, that was my ultimate goal." " Corrupting me, by making me skip school?" " Yep, and don't blame this all on me, you kissed me." " True, well maybe I enjoy your company more than anyone else's." He smiled at her and tapped her forehead. " I knew it." They gazed into each other's eyes for a bit, before Tori broke the silence." So, what are we gonna do with our free time?"

Robbie gently released her and went to sit up." We can go to the theater, watch a movie." " Are you kidding? The movie theater is like right next to Hollywood Arts, we'll get caught!" He laughed and said: " I didn't mean that place Tori, I meant my own private theater in the basement." Her eyes bugged out." You have a cinema in your basement?" " Yeah, it's my parents' way to make up for being out all the time." " Material blackmail?" "yeah kinda, I like it very much though, I spent hours down there with Rex on my lap. He'd make jokes and then I wouldn't feel that lonely." Tori shuddered a bit at the mention of the puppet. She'd almost forgotten its existence entirely. " Is something the matter?" " No, just you talking about Rex, you know I was never too fond of him." " Well if it helps, I don't plan on carrying him around anytime soon. Those days are gone. No more hiding my true self behind a piece of plastic." She smiled warmly at him. " I'm really glad about that. Where do you keep him these days?" " In the back of the closet, sometimes he still talks to me, when I'm going through a rough time." " Does it help you?" " Not really, he says a lot of hurtful things. I can't help it though, he just resurfaces whenever something bad happens." Tori frowned and softly said:" I'm sorry." " It's okay, my therapist says that it's normal and that it'll stop eventually." She got a shocked look on her face. " You go to a therapist?" " Yeah, I have been talking to one for over two years now. I mainly go there, because of my low self-esteem and my awkwardness in social situations. There was a time when I couldn't utter a word in the presence of girls, and then Rex had to do all the talking for me." Tori gave his hand a light squeeze and said: " I take it he or she already helped you a lot with that last issue, because you managed to win me over with your words." " Yeah, she's one of the only people besides you, that actually care about me."

All of a sudden, tears started to well up in Robbie's eyes and tori was fast to wipe them away. She wrapped her arms around his body and began rubbing soothing circles along his back. He put his head on her shoulder, while his whole body raked with sobs. " Hey, shh, it's okay, and don't ever think that nobody cares about you Robbie. You know I care and, Cat, André, Jade and Beck also care, a lot. We all love you, some of us more than others, but we all love you." " I know, It's just hard to see for me sometimes. I mean: I know you love me now, but sometimes when I talk to the others, it's like they're just shutting me out." " Well maybe they weren't so much ignoring you, as they were ignoring Rex. That puppet could be really irritating sometimes. I can assure you that everybody in our friends group likes you, Robbie." He slowly put his head up to look at her again. " You really believe that?" " Of course, remember when you were in the hospital with that car in your intestine?" He smiled fondly at her. " As if I remember that, we held hands that day, it was fantastic." She smiled back at him. " Well, I can tell you that everybody was really worried about you that day, even Jade." Robbie raised his eyebrow. " Wasn't she the one, who hid your first pint of blood?" " Well yeah, but after the play she said that she was sorry for being such a gank, and that she was very glad you were okay." " She never said anything about that to me." " Yeah well, you know what she's like. She doesn't like to be emotional and caring, but she has her moments." " Yeah I guess, anyway: thanks for making me feel better. I don't know what got into me all of a sudden." " It's alright Robbie, sometimes a person just needs to vent. Are you okay now?" " Yeah, let's go watch a movie." He got up, extended his hand and she accepted it happily, following him as he walked out of the room.

They ascended two flights of stairs to get to the basement. When they'd arrived there, Tori immediately started browsing through his grand collection of videos. Surprisingly(or not so surprisingly), he happened to own a lot of romantic comedies and Disney movies. Tori chuckled lightly, when she studied the cover of one of the films she was holding. " Seriously Rob, The Notebook?" Robbie looked a bit offended at this comment and quickly stood up to defend himself. " I don't actually like the movie, I just find Rachel Mcadams very hot." She giggled at his obvious white lie. " I can totally tell that you're lying right now. Just admit that you like it." He sighed. " Okay, okay, fine: I LOVE the notebook. It's one of my favorite movies. The first time I saw it I cried, shoot me!" " Oh, I won't shoot you.", Tori said, as she climbed into his lap. " I like guys who cry and show that they actually have feelings, it's unbelievably sweet." " Really?" She gave him another passionate kiss and stroked his cheek afterwards. " Really and it's sexy too." " So, have you made a choice on what you wanna watch yet?", he asked, as he held her securely in his arms. " Well I'm in kind of a Cat-mood, so Disney?" Robbie laughed heartily. " Okeydokey, which one?" " Uhm, Bambi maybe?" He huffed. " That movie is so sad." " Please, I think it's a beautiful story." She gave him her signature pout again and he succumbed to her cuteness. " Okay, but I can't guarantee you that I'll keep it dry." Tori gave him a sweet smile and pinched his cheek. " Don't worry, I'll comfort you." So Robbie stood up and popped the film in the DVD-player. Then he joined his girlfriend back on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. Tori scooted closer, placed her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, then smiled contently. They proceeded to watch the movie in complete happiness. A happiness which was one of a kind, because they finally were together, in every sense of the word.

**A/N: So tell me your thoughts. Also I'm thinking of injecting a pinch of Rade into one of my next chapters. I would like somebody's opinion on that too. Hope you all had fun reading and till the next one****!**


	13. tears, giggles and a phonecall

After a short while, Tori could hear sniffling. They'd just watched the scene where Bambi's mother got shot and it was getting a bit too much for Robbie. Tori flinched, when a stray tear landed on her cheek. It didn't take long before more wet drops followed. She chuckled. " Robbie stop crying, you're practically giving me a shower." She looked up at him and noticed how upset he really was. From the expression in his eyes, one would get the impression that he was crying over something way more vital than a Disney film. " Robbie? Did you hear me just now?" It was only then that he met her gaze and brought out a barely audible: " Huh?" " I told you to stop crying, my face is all wet silly." " Oh sorry.", he said, as he furiously began to wipe at the corners of his eyes. She started feeling bad for him and reached up to stroke his cheek in a consoling way. " It's okay, you can cry you know, just make sure you don't get water all over my face." He nodded, then gawked at her with wide eyes: " What?" " Why aren't you crying?" This movie is emotional torture!" " I don't know, I guess I never really could cry over a movie, cause I know it's fake. Plus I've seen this one like a hundred times already. I've gotten so used to it, that the scene barely shocks me anymore." " This is like the reversed world, you're supposed to be all sad so I can comfort you, yet here I am on the edge of a breakdown. You must really consider me a wimp." She ran a soft palm over his stomach and smiled at him. " Oh sweetie you're not a wimp, you're just a bit sensitive. It's perfectly normal to cry over that particular scene, it's really intense." " I know right?! I almost can't believe this is actually a kid's movie!, Robbie exclaimed. " It's just so…so…. heartbreaking." And then he was at it again, sniffling and sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Tori pulled him into a loving hug and rubbed his back. " I'm sorry baby, I didn't know it would affect you this much. Do you want to watch something else?" Robbie continued to cry for a few more seconds, then Tori felt a small nod against her shoulder.

She pushed him back and erased the last remains of salty liquid from his face. " You can take a pick this time. What do you want to see?" He put his hand under his chin and thought about it for a while. Then he got a grin on his face, turned off Bambi and said: " I want to watch a movie called Tori Vega…" He cut off his sentence to move his left hand closer to Tori's stomach. " directed by Tori Vega…", He went on, as his other hand followed suit. " starring only…" He placed his fingers under her shirt, near her bellybutton. " Tori Vega!", he shouted, as he began tickling his girlfriend again. Tori started squirming and produced an unbelievably high squeal, which was like music to Robbie's ears. After a good five minutes of sweet torture, she managed to grab his hands and slowly brought them back over to his sides. " That's enough with the tickling, tickle-freak."

He laughed heartily." Ooh tickle-freak , that's a good one. I wonder what other nicknames you have in store for me." " It's not a nickname, it's who you are, face it: you should be renamed Tickle-freak Shapiro." He looked at her like she'd gone crazy. Then they started giggling spontaneously like six year olds, until Robbie broke the silence: " Oh, if you think that's funny, you haven't heard my middle name yet." " You have a middle name?" " Uhu, actually I have the great questionable honor of owning two ridiculous middle names.", Robbie brought out, still somewhat recovering from the belly-aching glee. " Well Mr. Mystery, tell me your full-name then." " I'm warning you: it's bad." " Oh, I think I can handle it." " My full name is…" " Go on…", she urged. He sighed, then went on realizing he'd brought this on himself: " My full name is: Robert Ulysses Fitzwilliam Shapiro." Tori stared at him for a bit, then surrendered herself to a new outburst of thunderous giggles. It didn't take Robbie very long to become victim to the same plague. He flopped down on the couch next to her and they both laughed so hard, that their sides began to hurt. When they had both calmed down enough to form words again, Tori spoke: " Ulysses, Fitzwilliam, seriously? Your parents are just plain weird." Robbie stared at her face for a moment, taking in her sparkling brown eyes and her toothy, white smile. The girl had a perfect face, he could just stare at it all day. Then he snapped out of his daze, chuckled and said: " Yeah, tell me about it. My sister's middle name is Etheldreda." Tori put a hand in front of her mouth, trying desperately to contain the new beginning of another string of giggles. She only just managed, but then her gaze met Robbie's and they started all over again. This time though, Robbie could bring up enough willpower to stop himself. Tori however was a complete red-faced, messy-haired jumble, as she went on rolling around on the sofa cushions with her mouth wide open. Then she had her face pressed up against a pillow, as she muttered: " Oh my god, I think I'm gonna die." Then she started singing: " There's no air, no air.", while still shaking with throat numbing laughter.

Robbie smiled at the sight, no matter what she did, she always succeeded in looking graceful and elegant. Then he pulled her up into his arms and said: " Yeah, you had your nose and mouth pressed up against a pillow, no wonder you couldn't breathe." " But Robbie, I still can't take in the fresh air.", she pouted sweetly. " Well, I guess I have to give you mouth to mouth again then.", Robbie mumbled quietly, before leaning down to claim her lips with lots of love and enthusiasm. Halfway through the kiss, he lightly blew into her mouth, causing her to giggle and back away. " Well thanks for saving my life, Mr. off-duty medical technician who's an expert at mouth to mouth resuscitation.", she said, as she winked at him seductively. " My pleasure miss.", he said in that accent that he'd also used in Sikowitz' drive-by acting exercise. Tori shuddered. " Ooh, that wasn't sexy." " Shall I do the Australian drawl again, mate?" She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. " Or does milady prefer a posh English accent?" " Quit it Shapiro, or else I will be calling you Ulysses for the rest of your life." He groaned and said: " Please don't, I'll never be able to live that down. Plus don't call me Shapiro, it reminds me of a certain evil goth."

He jumped when his phone started vibrating. " Goddamnit, I'll never get used to the quirks of modern technology.", he said as he pressed the button to answer it. " Hello?" " Shapiro.", came the annoyed reply. Well speak of the devil, Robbie thought. Then there was a faint chuckle coming from the other end of the line and Robbie realized he'd said it out loud. He immediately got scared. " Oh my god Jade, I'm so sorry, I am, I truly am, please don't murder me with your scissors.", he squeaked hurriedly. Jade just let out another chuckle. " Jesus Shapiro, you're such a girl. It's okay, I am the devil and you better remember it. Hell, Satan's just a wimpy pussy compared to me." Robbie swallowed, that was definitely true. He'd just peed his pants a little at the mere thought of her coming after him with one of her precious shears. " So, what did you want me for? You hardly ever call me, except when you want to borrow money or something.", Robbie said, still attempting to find his natural voice back. " Well, I'm calling to tell you about Sikowitz' little project. You and I are supposed to work together." Robbie sighed as he heard Jade's disgusted tone. Did she really have to be so mean to him all the time? He was only ever nice to her. Why couldn't she be more like Tori, ah Tori, his Tori, no one could ever compare to her.

He was deeply lost in contemplations about Tori, until Jade's voice transported him back to the here and now." Shapiro? Did you even hear me?" God, she somehow managed to sound even more irritated than before. " Uh yeah." He cleared his throat. " Congratulations Shapiro, that rasp actually sounded a little masculine." He rolled his eyes, as he pictured her smug smirk. " So are you going to say something? If not, I' ma throw this phone down, you bore me in levels I never even imagined existed. Hell, you're even worse than Vega." Okay, she went too far this time. " Shut the fuck up about Tori, you…you…you…" " Say it.", she teased. " You wicked woman." " Ooh what an insult, you are so lame. And what's with this crap about Vega? You got a crush on her or something? Well good luck there, last I heard she's really not that into puppet boys.", Jade taunted. Robbie's anger had now reached the top of the Mount Everest and it wasn't planning on leaving there yet. " Well, I have news for you, you gank! She _is_ into me, in fact she's my girlfriend!" He heard a shocked gasp both through the phone and next to him. He frowned, then threw his phone down on the sofa and stormed off.

**A/N: So, what's the project? You'll find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, drop a message in the Post box and lift my spirits!**


	14. The peculiar project

**A/N: We're back with the **_**April Fools, **_**dear peeps**_**.**_** I missed writing this and I don't know if the following is really my best work. Give it a chance though.**

Tori was still staring at the phone her boyfriend had just thrown away. She was shocked to say the least. Robbie had just announced to Jade that she and him were a couple. She must've pissed him off really bad in order for that to happen. She was about to go after him, when she suddenly heard: " Vega? Vega, are you there?" She slowly picked up the phone and sighed, before saying: " Yeah Jade, I'm right here." " What're you doing at Robbie's? You don't mean to tell me that what he just stated was actually true?" Tori felt herself becoming pissed at Jade for thinking so little of her boyfriend. " As the matter of fact, it is true Jade. We're a couple, a very happy couple at that. I love him and he loves me.", Tori stated firmly. " Wow Vega, don't get your panties in a notch." " Well Jade, you kind of provoked me, if I may say so." " How'd I do that?" " Oh please, like you don't know. You seem to think that Robbie's not good enough for a girl like me." Jade chuckled at that statement. " Jesus, don't flatter yourself Vega. I was merely surprised, cause yesterday I heard Cat say you were out with Brad Jenkins and since he's very hot, I thought you would've certainly formed an item with him by now."

Tori got a lump in her throat, at the mere mention of her attacker's name and was momentarily trying to hold back tears. When she didn't say anything for a while, Jade said: " Vega, you alright there?" Tori snapped out of her daze and quietly replied: " Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." " You don't sound fine." " Well I am, so just drop it okay?!", Tori yelled, unable to hold her emotions under control any longer. " Alright, alright, I will. Calm the hell down. I don't know what happened between you and Brad, but it apparently must've been a very shitty date." " Will you please stop using his name?", Tori pleaded, nearly in tears again. She was surprised she still had some left, since she'd cried like a dozen times yesterday. " Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Tori cleared her throat, inwardly told herself to man up and brought out: " It's nothing, just forget about it. Now for something else: what did you want with Robbie?" " Well, I just called him to set up a date." " A date? What kind of a date?", Tori asked suspiciously. Secretly, she actually was quite the jealous type. " God Vega, a study date. I wouldn't want any other type of date with the curly puppet-Jew, trust me. We just have to work in team for this moronic assignment Sikowitz gave us. You're with Sinjin by the way." Tori's eyes went very wide, as she exclaimed: " Sinjin?! No, please tell me you're kidding." " Wish I was. Not even you deserve to cooperate with… well… THAT. No matter what kind of a lame-o you are" " Gee, thanks for your compassion, West." " My pleasure. So you think you can get Shapiro back on the line for me now? I hate to say this, but I kinda need to talk to him very urgently." " I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid he's still pretty pissed off." " Well just try, I haven't got all day you know." " Alright, hold on."

Tori quickly got up and went to look for her boyfriend. She went back upstairs and found him sitting at the kitchen table, with his arms crossed. She got the strong impression that he hadn't cooled down yet and reluctantly tiptoed over to his side. " Baby, Jade really wants to talk to you." " Well, I don't wanna talk to her. She's pure evil." Tori pulled up the chair next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. " Hey, I know she's mean, but it's important that you speak to her. You know it's about the assignment, right?" " Yeah, so?" " Robbie, do you wanna get a bad grade because of pure stubbornness?" He didn't say anything for a while, then sighed in frustration. " Fine, I'll talk to her. But I want her to freaking apologize to you and to me." " Well, I couldn't agree with that more, so let's go and force her to say her sorry. I bet it will be fun." Tori smiled and Robbie smiled back. " Okay, let's get this over with."

They went back to the cellar, where Robbie picked up his phone again. "Jade, are you still there? "Right here, Shapiro. You know, I really deserve a medal for staying around so long." " Yeah, yeah whatever. Before you say anything else, I want an apology, for insulting me and Tori." Jade chortled. " Seriously?" " Just do it Jade, you'll feel better." " I highly doubt that, but fine: I'm sorry for insulting you and Vega. Be sure to write this apology down, cause it'll be a once in a lifetime experience. I'm just in a good mood." Tori nudged her boyfriend and whispered: " It's true, she already apologized to me earlier." " Wow.", Robbie exclaimed. " Why the wow, Shapiro? Are you that exited to be talking to me?" Robbie sighed. " I wasn't talking to you. You do realize that the earth doesn't revolve around you, don't you?" " Ooh getting cocky, Shaps? Gotta tell ya, a statement like that has zero effect coming from you. Robbie sighed once more, before saying. " Just say what you intended to say to me, Jade and don't ever call me Shaps again." " Well, I'm not gonna explain everything over the phone. You have to see this shit to believe it." " What? What're you talking about? What shit?" " Just come to my place at three, you'll see, bye Shaps." " Hey wait, I don't even know where you... live.", Robbie said, uttering the last word in vain, as Jade was already gone.

He stared into space for a while, before turning to Tori. " Do you happen to know where the wicked witch lives?" She gave him the address and then Robbie looked at his watch. " Goddamn it, it's ten to three, I have to get ready." Tori pouted. " What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" " Uhm… go back home." Tori rolled her eyes. " Yeah, because being alone with Trina, is tons of funs." " Aren't your parents home?" " Nope, they're both working late on Wednesday, so I'm stuck with my annoying big sister." " Surely it can't be that bad." " Oh, it so totally can be, you don't know what she makes me do." "Oh poor little cutie.", Robbie said, as he lightly pecked her on the cheek." I'm sure she'll cut you some slack, after what happened to you though." " Well, maybe, hopefully, I guess I'll be leaving then." " That's good, at least then I know you won't be alone." Tori smiled. " Aww, you're so sweet when you're looking out for me." " I know.", Robbie murmured on a husky tone, before giving his girlfriend another tender kiss. Just like many times before, the kissing quickly escalated in a heavy make out session, as Robbie pushed Tori down on the couch and started sucking on her pulse point. " Robbie, Robbie … ah… as much as I love this… you have an arrangement with the scariest girl of Hollywood Arts." Her boyfriend groaned in frustration, before reluctantly bringing his actions to an end and getting up. " We'll continue this later." " We most definitely will.", Tori said, while winking at him seductively. Robbie blushed, before throwing his girlfriend a kiss and heading off.

He drove over to Jade's house in record time and hesitantly rang the doorbell. Not a minute later, the door opened and he was greeted by an extremely annoyed Jade West. " You're late, Shaps." Robbie sighed, before looking at his watch again. " Like five minutes and what did I say about calling me Shaps?" She scoffed. " You're on my territory now, I can call you whatever the fuck I want." " Yeah, fine, now for the project?" " Oh yeah, that. Well, first of all, I gotta tell ya that I'm really not looking forward to it." " Like I hadn't figured that out from the look on your face. God Jade, is working together with me really that terrible?" She sighed, before saying. " Don't be a sensitive toddler, Shapiro. Besides, you'll get my reaction, when you hear what we're supposed to do." " Well, then don't keep me waiting any longer. Tell me what the project is all about. I didn't catch any of it, since I skipped school." Jade smirked. " Yeah, that's right you skipped school, along with your little girlfriend. My, my , quite the rebels you and Vega have become. Anyway, about the project… follow me." Robbie got scared again and asked her : " You aren't gonna lead me up to a torture chamber, are you?" " Get a grip you wuss, we're just going to the kitchen, even the devil has to eat from time to time." When they'd arrived at their destination, Jade spoke again. " Shapiro, meet our child: ' Mephisto'.", she said, pointing at a tiny egg, lying in the middle of the kitchen table.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, before looking at Jade strangely. " That's an egg Jade, last time I checked things produced by chickens, didn't qualify as human beings." Jade groaned. " It's an hypothetical child, Shapiro. Sikowitz wants to do a play where there's an actual child involved. Therefore he wants to test all of us in our parenting skills. As fucked-up as it might sound: starting today, you and I have to raise this egg as a mommy and daddy for the next two months." " I…I think this is a little too weird for my liking.", Robbie said, not really psyched about the prospect of practically playing Jade's husband " Well, I don't care! You will take your responsibility and raise this egg with me! I can't risk getting a bad grade because of you!" Robbie was overcome with fear, as he stuttered: " Okay, I'll st… st… stay. I'll do anything you want, if you just stop yelling." The Goth girl chuckled. " I don't know what the hell Vega sees in a wimp like you, but it's nice that you're so obedient all of a sudden." Robbie glared at her and there was a pause in the conversation, before he asked: " But how the hell does it work?" " What?", Jade snapped. " Raising an egg. I mean, it's not like it can cry or anything." " Oh, it can cry alright.", Jade said, getting closer to the egg. " See this?", she said, pointing to a tiny black device attached to it. " Yeah?" " This is exactly how Sikowitz can make the egg cry. By pressing on one of the little buttons on the monitor in his psycho headquarters, he's able to produce sounds. What's more: if it so much as cracks a little bit, a huge alert goes off in captain nutcase's house and we'll flunk immediately. And, oh yeah: there's also a tiny camera on the egg." " Wow, he really has absolutely no life, watching over us day and night." " Tell me about it. I think he enjoys it too, watching us from his little hiding place, the freak. Now get out of here and come back in two hours, when we'll start this thing." " Happy to.", Robbie said, before quickly making his way back over to his car.

**A/N: So what did you think of the project? Original enough? Let me know. This time: I have a special wish, I'm gonna want at least ****FIVE**** reviews, else it's bye bye April Fools. XOXO.**


	15. Cat ruins the mood

**A/N: Okay, I got 6 reviews and I'm happy. Thanks guys! I shall now reward you all with a brand new chapter. Careful though, it's still hot, cause it only just came out of the oven that is my head.**

Robbie was only too happy to be home again. Being alone in a room with Jade really wasn't good for his anxiety-level. He knew he would have a lot of suffering to endure, once the project officially started, but for now he still had some time to relax. With that thought in mind, he went back to the basement, turned on his PlayStation and played 'Madden NFL' for a while. Once he'd finished his virtual football game, he sighed and flopped down on the couch. He was bored out of his mind, so he decided to call Tori. She'd know how to cheer him up. He quickly grabbed his phone and selected Tori's name in the contacts. Luckily for him, it didn't take too long before he got to hear her nice voice again. " Hey." " Hey, so I got back from Jade." " And… you're still alive?", Tori joked. " Yeah, yeah, joke all you want. It really wasn't fun. Do you have any idea how loud she gets when she starts yelling?" " She yelled at you?" " Yeah, she sure did." " Oh poor baby! Why don't you come over to my place, so I can make you feel better?" Robbie laughed, as he replied: " How can I say no to that? I'll be there in fifteen minutes." " Okay see you then, bye." " Bye, light of my life." He heard her giggle briefly, before she ended their conversation, and it brought a big smile to his face. He was all giddy with excitement, as he threw his coat back on and drove over to Tori's house.

Once Robbie'd pulled up to the Vega's driveway, he swiftly got out of his car and all but ran over to the door. Even though it had only been an hour since he last saw his girlfriend, he already missed her like crazy. He rang the doorbell three times, before the large, wooden door opened. His smile gave way for a disappointed look, as he was met with the sight of Trina Vega. " Ugh, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing with your dolls or something?" He sighed, before dignifying her question with an answer. " For your information, I only own one doll and I've never once played with it." " Right, it's part of your personality, which is even creepier." " Yeah, alright. Thanks for your lovely contribution to my day. Now will you please get your sister for me? I prefer her over you big time." Trina snorted, before saying: " There used to be a time, when you were all over me, Shapiro." " Yeah, that was before I realized what kind of a person you really are. I just thought I liked you, cause you were my first kiss with a girl. Ever since your sister kissed me, you're old news to me. Now will you get Tori?" She rolled her eyes, before saying: " Fine, wait here.", and slamming the door in his face. " What a charming girl she is.", he quietly murmured to himself, as he waited for his girlfriend.

About two minutes later, he heard someone come down the stairs and was relieved to hear Tori's voice shouting: " Stop being rude to my boyfriend, Trina!" " I don't like him, he looks all nerdy and weird!" " Yeah, well at least he's good on the inside, which is more than can be said from you!" Robbie heard Trina whaling, before she yelled: " You're such a little bitch!" Then his ears registered a door being slammed shut. Shortly thereafter, the door finally opened again and this time it was the right sister. She smiled at him and said: " Hey, sorry' bout Trina, she's having one of her tantrums again." " Yeah, I noticed. Man, why isn't she more civil to you? After that stuff you went through yesterday, you'd at least expect her to be a little considerate." To his surprise, Tori smiled and said: " Oh, she was nice, till about half an hour ago, when her hairbrush went missing. She went into complete psycho-mode, since then and started yelling at everything in her wake." Robbie's eyes widened. " Your sister yells at objects?" " Yeah, sometimes she even yells at the mirror in the morning, when she doesn't look good enough to her liking." He whistled. " Wow, I had no idea." " Yeah, well enough about my sister. Why don't you come in? You've been standing out there for way too long." " Happy too."

He made his way inside of the house and followed Tori over to her couch. Once they'd both taken a seat, Tori grabbed her boyfriend's hand, smiled and said: " I'm so glad to see you again." Robbie returned the enthusiastic smile, as he told her: " Same here. God, an hour without you feels like a frickin lifetime." " Well, I'm here now, at your service.", Tori said, before kissing him forcefully. When they broke apart, they both wore goofy grins on their faces. They reveled in the moment, before Tori broke the comfortable silence. " I think this is the happiest I've been, since I've got accepted into 'Hollywood Arts'. I really do love you, Robbie." Robbie sat there in awe. It still seemed too good to be true that she really loved him. " You mean it?" " You know I do." " Well, I love you more." She grinned and said: " That's not possible." " Oh but it is, I'd do anything for you and I see the rest of my life with you. In fact… I have a question: " Tori Vega, will you marry me?"

Tori got a very shocked expression on her face, before answering: " Well, I… I don't k…know Robbie. Isn't that a little soon? I mean: not that I don't love you, but… well, you know, I just…" Robbie cut her off, by putting his finger to her lips. He smiled, as he said: " Jesus, relax, I was only joking, silly." " You were joking?" " Yeah, I totally was. Couldn't you tell?" For a few seconds, she stared at him, with her mouth agape. Then she suddenly reached up and lightly slapped him across the face. " You bastard, you don't joke about matters like that. What is wrong with you?" Robbie got an uneasy feeling. She really seemed to be mad at him. He didn't need her to hate him again. " Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He reached out to stroke her cheek, when she started giggling. " You truly thought I was angry, didn't you?" Robbie's eyes went wide, as realization dawned on him. " You sneaky girl.", he said, pointing an accusing finger at her. " Hey, you mess with me and I mess with you. Those are the rules of the game.", she said, before she briefly sucked on his pointer finger. Robbie closed his eyes, before saying: " Mmh, I know a game that I'd like more. Tori released his digit and asked: " Oh really, what type of game might that be?" " The kissing game.", Robbie said, inching closer towards her. She got a fake-dumbfounded expression on her face and asked: " The kissing game? Never heard of that before. Is it any fun?" " Oh, it's real fun. Why don't you come closer, so I can show you just how fun it can be?", Robbie asked on a husky tone. " With pleasure.", Tori purred, before attaching her mouth to his in a heated, hungry kiss. They went on making out for a long time and they were both just preparing to head on to the next level. Then however, the doorbell rang.

Tori unwillingly climbed off of her boyfriend and made her way over to the door. Once she opened it, she was met with the sight of Cat. " Heey Tori, can I come in?" Tori smiled at her. Even though, the cheery redhead had just interrupted something important, she couldn't be angry at her. She just looked too much like a naive, cute child. Upsetting Cat, was like telling a 6-year old that Santa wasn't real, it was just cruel. " Sure, come in." As soon as she'd said that, Cat came jumping into the house like a spastic goldfish. " Soo, what you doing here, Cat?" " Well, I just came by to drop off some chicken soup, since you're sick. Chicken soup is always the best remedy, when you're sick. It works on everyone!", she shouted excitedly. Then she suddenly frowned, as she said: " Well maybe not on everyone, I gave it to my brother once, but he just got even sicker and then he ended up throwing everything back up, right into my..." Tori held up her hand and quickly cut her off. " Cat!" " Whaty?" " Too much information." " Oh sorry.", she said, as she started pouting. Then, she switched moods again, as she smiled brightly and said: " Drink the soup Tori, it'll make you feel better, I promise." " Cat, I'm not…" Tori, couldn't finish her sentence, as the bubbly redhead suddenly yelled: " Oh look there's Robbie! Hi Robbie!" Robbie gave his friend a nod and faked enthusiasm. " Hey Cat." " What are you doing here, Robbie?" Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Robbie sighed. How could a person be this clueless?

Cat scared both Tori and Robbie, as she abruptly shouted: Oh noooo!" Tori asked: " What's the matter?" The other girl was nearly in tears, as she said: " Well, I came here to bring you soup, because you aren't feeling well. But now, Robbie's here too and he's also sick." " So?" " Well, since he's sick too, he also needs soup and I didn't bring enough for the both of you." She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. " I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" " Cat, calm down, it really doesn't matter.", Tori said. The redhead peeked out from between her fingers, as she asked: " It doesn't?" " No silly, Robbie and me aren't sick." " You aren't?", Cat asked, her confusion growing by the minute. " No, in fact we're both feeling very healthy. You see: Robbie and I are a couple now and we skipped school, because we wanted to spend some more time together." " You two are a couple?!" Both Tori and Robbie nodded. " Wow, that's amazing! I'm soooo happy for you guys!" Robbie briefly wondered how she could be so okay with him dating Tori, when just yesterday, he had been on a date with her. Then again, Cat was one of a kind. She jumped from one thought to another, she didn't have the time to get really worked up over something. " Thanks.", Tori said. " But… waiiiit." The Latina sighed. " What?"

" What do I do with this cup of soup? I can't give it to you guys, cause apparently you two feel fine." Tori face-palmed and looked at her boyfriend for help. Robbie smiled at her, signaling he had an idea. " Hey Cat, who are you with for Sikowitz' project?" " I'm with Beck." Robbie winced. " Oooh, with Beck eeh. Last I heard, he was really sick." " Beck's sick?" " Yeah, he's very ill indeed. He has a hell of a fever and for the last hour he has done nothing but cough up phlegm. The guy now purely consists of phlegm and bone." Tori tried her best to contain her laughter at her boyfriend's inventive lie. Cat got a gigantic smile on her face. " Yay, then I can go give this to him!" She stared off into space for a while, before speaking again: " Well I'll get going then. I have a mission, Byeee!" Before either Robbie or Tori could blink, the redhead had already vanished and secretly the pair was kinda glad about that. Tori quickly returned to the sofa and crawled up into her boyfriend's lap. " Soo, where were we?", she asked, with a playful grin. " I think, right…", Robbie said as he pecked her on the lips. "about…", another peck ensued. " here." Then their lips met again, and the love-struck teens started another intense round of A-class kissing.

**A/N: Then the chapter ended, cause this sleep-depraved author really didn't know what to write anymore. What do you think? Does this quickie suffice? Keep training your clicking skills on that review-button. More reviews = faster updates!**


	16. Trina's plan

**A/N: Hey loyal April Foolers, I'm back with a new chapter! WARNING: From the next chapter on, my chapters might contain traces of Rade. Don't worry though, ENDGAME will still be Rori! But I'm just giving a heads up, for those out there who don't like Robbie and Jade as a couple.**

* * *

After a good two minutes of kissing, Robbie pulled away from Tori. She frowned: " What's wrong, baby?" " Nothing, just you know, needed my oxygen. I don't want to die just yet." Tori smiled and said: " Right, shame, I could've gone on for a few more minutes. " Ooh does the Mrs. think she can outkiss me?" " You know outkiss isn't an actual word, right?" Robbie leaned in towards her and sultrily asked: Does it really matter, when I'm about to kiss you again?" " Nah, guess not.", Tori said softly, before initiating a new, tantalizing kiss. Their mouth-meeting quickly intensified to full on making-out, as Robbie pushed his girlfriend down on the couch and began caressing her stomach, underneath her shirt.

They were brought to a halt once again, when an annoying voice said: " Ewww, please don't touch her like that with your sweaty geek-paws." " Hey, that's not fair! My hands aren't sweaty, I washed them only this morning.", Robbie said, indignantly. " Whatever.", Trina said, not even having the decency to spare him a glance. Tori huffed in frustration, and rolled her eyes, before saying: " Trina, can't you go and be irritating somewhere else?" " Can't you go and make out with your freaky, little boyfriend somewhere else?", The older Vega girl retorted, shooting daggers at her sister. " No, I cannot. You know what? I'm done caring about what you think. Kiss me, Robbie." " With pleasure.", Robbie said, before closing the gap between him and Tori. Trina let out a high-pitched squeal. " Oh god, a million times ew! My eyes, my eyes, they're burning!" Tori broke the kiss, before smirking at her sister defiantly. " How'd you like that?" " Oh shut up! Do you have any idea how long it's gonna take for me to get that disgusting image out of my head?" " Well, see it as something to remember us by." " Ugh, I hate you Tori!", Trina shouted, before hurriedly storming off. " Love ya too Treen. What you up to?" Trina was halfway up the stairs, her pear phone in hand, when she answered: " I'm gonna call your new boyfriend." " My new… wait what…?!" " You just wait and see.", the eldest of the Vega sisters said, before putting the phone to her ear and disappearing in the confines of her bedroom.

" What the hell is she up to now?", Tori asked, utterly confused. Robbie shrugged his shoulders. " Don't know." " Well, I'm not gonna spoil my day, by asking myself what she's gonna do. Wanna cuddle with me?" Robbie beamed at her. " Nothing, I'd rather do. Well… there's one thing I can think of, but there's too little time and Trina's still here." Tori playfully hit him in the chest. " Robbie Shapiro, you naughty boy." Robbie grabbed her hand, kissed the palm and then pulled her to him. " Still think I'm naughty?" " No, now you're sweet again." " Good." Tori curled up into him more. " Mmh, Robert Ulysses Fitzwilliam, you're so warm. Robbie turned to her and gave her a stern look. " Watch it with those names, else no more cuddling for you." Tori raised her hands as in to apologize: " Hey, you told me them yourself." Robbie shrugged. " Guess you're right, come here you." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and Tori snuggled up into him. They enjoyed each other's company for a good twenty minutes, then the doorbell rang. Tori was about to get up from the leather, black sofa, when Trina came rushing downstairs. " I'll get it, I'll get it!" Tori sighed, before flopping back down in her seat. " Trina opened the door to reveal Beck. " Beck, I'm so glad you could make it! I need you to help me with my impossible little sis." The Canadian boy got a puzzled expression on his face and just continued to stand in the doorway. He feared Trina just as much as every other guy and got extremely anxious, when she was all excited. " Well don't just stand there, come on in, silly.", The older Vega girl said, while roughly grabbing Beck by the arm and dragging him inside. " What did you want from me, Trina? Why did you call me?" Trina gave him a creepy smile and said: " Just take a seat right there, next to Tori." Beck looked scared for a minute and then did as Trina commanded. The eldest of the Vega sisters then turned to Robbie. " You can go home now, Shapiro. You're no longer needed.", she coldly stated. Robbie sighed and got up, but Tori pulled him back down by his arm. " Robbie is staying right here. Why do you want him to leave? What do you want Trina? What's your twisted plan now, huh?" " Yeah?", Beck joined in. " Well, dear sis, since I love you very much and I only want the best for you, I picked out a new, handsome boyfriend for you." "

What?!", both Beck and Tori shouted, as realization dawned upon them. " You want me to date Beck, now?" " That's right, Tor. Think about it: he's perfect for you. He's handsome, muscled, doesn't own any perverted puppets and he doesn't wear glasses." Tori felt herself becoming angry, as she said: " I wear glasses myself." " Oh, you know what I mean. Since he broke up with that disturbed Goth, he's available you know.", Trina said, gesturing to Beck as if he were a brand new smartphone. " Hey, you don't get to talk about Jade like that.", Beck protested, as he stood up. " And I won't be a player in your little scheme, as I'm still in love with that disturbed Goth and I'm not okay with hurting Robbie!", he shouted, pointing menacingly at the most arrogant Vega sister. He flipped around to face Tori and said on a gentler tone: " No offence, Tori." " None taken, I'm sorry you had to come here.", she replied, smiling at him. Trina gave an annoyed sigh. " You Canadians sure are weird. I thought you and Jade broke up?" It was Beck's turn to sigh. " Yeah, but only because she wanted to. Me, I'm still crazy about her." " But Beck, I need to get Tori away from… from… that.", she whined, indicating Robbie. The Canadian sighed again, then he asked: " Tori, are you happy with Robbie?" Tori grabbed her boyfriend's hand and smiled broadly. " Yeah, I'm very happy with him." " There you go, problem solved. You can't just meddle in your sister's love life, Trina." Trina huffed and gave a sharp, ear-piercing shriek, before storming back up to her room, like an affronted five year old.

" Well, I'm sure glad she's gone.", Robbie said. Tori chuckled. " I think we all are." " Yeah.", Beck agreed. All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. " Who's that?", Tori said, raising her eyebrows. " It's like open house here." " I think I know who it is.", Beck said, as he stood up to let the frantic door-basher in. " Hey Cat." " Becky, where were you? Your soup's getting cold." " Cat, for the twentieth time: I'm not sick. I let you feel my forehead, remember?", he calmly explained. Cat frowned, thinking about his statement for a minute, then answered: " Yeah… yeah, of course, I remember now. You're not sick, yay!" She enveloped Beck in a bear hug and emotionally stated: " I was so worried about you." Beck felt a hot tear hit his shoulder and he soothingly started to rub Cat's back. Then he gave a slight glare at both Tori and Robbie and semi-whispered: " Did one of you tell her I was sick?" Robbie quickly avoided his gaze and guiltily raised his hand. Beck squinted his eyes and then focused himself back on Cat. " Hey Cat, go wait in the car. I'll be with you in a minute." The redhead pouted. " I don't wanna." " You'll get bibble." " Really?" " Yeah." " Pinkie swear?" Beck quickly interlocked his pinkie with Cat's. " Pinkie swear." " Yay, bible!", Cat exclaimed, before running out the door.

" Why did you tell her I was sick?", Beck asked, on a serious tone. " Well, me and Tori wanted to spend some quality time together and she kept asking what she had to do with her soup, so I told her you weren't well." Robbie got confused, when Beck suddenly smiled at him. " What's funny? I thought you were mad. " Nothing, just: congratulations you two. I never expected you two would become a couple." " Thanks.", the pair said in unison. " And I wasn't really mad, but you know how Cat gets when she really wants you to do something. She chased me all around the house with her cup of soup, it's a miracle she still has some left." All three of them laughed, then the Canadian announced: " Well I'd better take off. I got a project to work on." " Oh my god, what time is it?", Robbie asked, on a somewhat panicked tone. " Five o'clock on the dot, why?" " Jade! Oh my god, she's gonna kill me!", Robbie yelled, before kissing Tori goodbye, grabbing his coat and rushing outside. " Yeah and I gotta head over to Sinjin's." Beck put his hand on the Latina's shoulder and said with a solemn face: " You have my sympathies." " Thanks. I'll survive…I hope." Beck and Tori said their goodbyes, before taking off to their respective destinations.

* * *

**A/N: So from next chapter on, it'll be all about the project and that's when things really get interesting. Don't forget to tell this writer your musings on this part in a… hmm…. what do you call those things? Starts with an… R, I believe...LOL Please solve my memory loss, with a nice comment! **


	17. And so it began

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy the next masterpiece, LOL.**

* * *

As soon as Robbie arrived at Jade's, he got out of his car and approached the door as slowly as possible. He had the unmistakable feeling that she wouldn't be too happy about him arriving late and he turned out to be soo right. When the Goth opened the door, she had the biggest expression of disdain ever on her face. She looked him up and down, before practically roaring: You. are. late! Robbie flinched and felt very close to peeing his pants again. " J…J…Jade please, I can to…tt…totally explain.", he managed to stutter. " I do not want an explanation! I only wanted you to show up in time and you even failed to do that!" Robbie's face turned the palest of pale and his eyes widened, till they nearly fell out of his head. Jade was apparently very satisfied with this reaction, as she lifted her lips into a smug smirk. " My, my, you sure are pale, Shapiro. Didn't get anything to eat at Vega's? Aren't you feeling well? Do you have the deadly fear-virus?" Robbie quickly tried to change the look on his face into a glare, cause he wasn't amused at her mocking him. " I was uh...I was just pretending to be afraid to please you." The pale girl just chuckled: " Sure, and I'm the queen of England. Come on in, Shaps."

Robbie followed the Goth inside, before asking: " What's with the Shaps? I do not like it when you call me that." " Like I said before: I can call you anything I want, when we're in my house." Robbie sighed, knowing it would be of no use to argue with her further. " So, how's the egg?" " Well, OUR SON actually already cried twice, but I took care of him. You know, like a GOOD parent." " Just stop it, Jade. I was spending some time with my girlfriend." Jade put on a fake-hurt expression, before she indignantly asked. " Ooh, so my dear ole husband doesn't see any harm in going off to his mistress for some hanky-panky and leaving me to take care of our poor child alone?" Robbie sighed: there was that freaky southern belle accent again. " Jade, stop that. I am not your husband and I wasn't doing…that with Tori.", he stated, mildly annoyed and with a slight blush on his face.

Jade shrugged, seemingly amused by the scarlet hue on Robbie's face. " I'm just acting Shapiro. If we are to raise an egg together, we might as well act like a married couple. And what else could you've been doing with Vega? Just kissing?" She smirked another one of her trademark-smirks, before saying: " I should've known really. No way virgin Vega would be doing THAT. She probably doesn't even know the exact location of her vagina." Robbie felt himself grow pissed and he couldn't refrain himself from yelling: " Well, for your information Jade West: me and Tori did have sex! And I would really appreciate it if you kept your dirty mouth shut in future!"

He was quite pleased to see Jade looking at him in what could only be described as awe. It took her a while to respond, as she was still busy processing Robbie's unbelievable words. Finally she found her voice again and asked: " Wow, Shapiro, didn't know you had it in ya. Were you any good?" the ventriloquist turned a ruby shade of red, before he brought out: " You'd have to as…ask T… I mean, that's none of your business!" " Wow, take it easy, Rob. It was just you know: a normal question." Robbie continued to look at her, with his arms crossed and an offended expression edged onto his features. His demeanor didn't seem to have a big impression on Jade though. She only laughed. " Oh Shaps, you're quite something. Just be glad I didn't ask you about something really interesting,like your penis-s…" Jade quickly cut herself off, blushing madly, while Robbie gawked at her, opening his eyes to their full extent. " My what?", he semi-whispered. Jade's only response was to avert her gaze, as she turned new tints of red each passing second. Meanwhile, Robbie was staring at the crown of her head in a confused daze, wondering what the hell that was all about.

They got a much-needed break from their awkward silence, as 'their child' suddenly started crying. Not wasting any more time, they both ran over to the kitchen, where Jade picked up the egg and tried to find out what it needed. She listened to the crying for a while, then nodded. " Get me a diaper, Shapiro, they're over there in the wicker basket." Robbie raised his eyebrow. " A diaper? You have got to be kidding me!" the Goth gave him one of her most deadly stares, before she grabbed him by the collar and shouted " Do I look like I'm kidding?! Get. me. a diaper. Now!" Without further ado, Robbie grabbed a tiny linen cloth from the basket and handed it to Jade. Jade aggressively yanked it out of his hands, before getting to work on changing 'the baby'.

When she was finished, she did something Robbie hadn't expected in a million years: she smiled. Robbie was about to stick his hand out to feel her forehead, when she turned her gaze back over to him, slapped his hand away and snapped: " What?!" " Ah, there you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. You seemed to be possessed by the spirit of a nice girl for a minute." Jade said nothing, just shot daggers at the poor boy. The look in her eyes alone was enough of a motivation for Robbie to back up. He continued to step back, till his body clashed with something hard. " Ow.", he winced, while rubbing the back of his head. Jade smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes. " Meet my wall, Shapiro. He's hard and unforgiving." It was the ventriloquist's turn to give her an angry glare, as he said: " Not funny, Jade." " It kinda was." Then she turned to the egg and coed: " Let's get you back to bed huh, Mephisto?" Then she placed it down in a little handmade crib with surprising care, before tucking it in with a blue blanket made of cotton wool. Robbie took in the scene before him, stunned at this new side of Jade. He'd never imagined her to be gentle with children(or eggs disguised as them). He remembered the way she acted when they had to sing for those little kids. She certainly hadn't seemed to be the motherly type back then. Then again: people surprised you sometimes and Jade had just surprised him in quite a pleasant way.

* * *

**A/N: That's the new chapter for ya. Love it or hate it? Review either way. ****FIVE**** reviews and I'll continue.**

** Next time: Sinjin acts creepy around Tori and Robbie and Jade discuss baby names.**


	18. Shrines and Spanking

While her boyfriend was hanging out with the new and improved Jade West, Tori was literally enjoying a stay in hell! She'd been at Sinjin's for over half an hour now and not once had he mentioned the egg. The minute she came into the door, he had dragged her upstairs to come look at his Jade-room. She'd heard him mentioning his 'special' rooms once or twice, but to actually see one of them proved to be even more terrifying. Right now, Sinjin was still going on about all of his Jade memorabilia and it DID NOT help that he felt the need to discuss each piece of his creepy collection individually. And this is one of Jade's pretty eyelashes, which I took when I was at her house, chatting with all of you." Tori looked at him, mildly disturbed, as she asked: " How do you know for sure it's an eyelash?" The weird boy just let out a chuckle and gave her a: 'oh come on'-stare. Then he held the eyelash in front of her face and said: " It's pretty basic knowledge, Tori. Eyelashes are way thicker than other types of hair: here feel." " Uhm… no thanks." He shrugged his shoulders and put the eyelash back in its original place. Then he walked on, till he came to a halt at the next glass viewing booth.

As Tori got closer to it, she felt an increasing tendency to vomit, as it was filled with pieces of partially digested food. She made a loud gagging-noise, but Sinjin didn't seem to notice. He just kept on smiling proudly. The Latina got even more freaked out, when she saw the labels on the display case. The foods were categorized in: breakfast, lunch, dinner and even snacks. The strangest boy of Hollywood Arts excitedly pointed to a random pile of red and green gunk, which must've at one point qualified as Jade's lunch and exclaimed: " That's a new one! Got it just yesterday: a piece of pizza from the grub truck. Chewed to mashed perfection by the lovely teeth of Jade West!" Then he went in to touch it and Tori quickly averted her gaze. It wasn't after five straight minutes that she dared to face him again. " How do you even get your hands on these…these…things, oh wait… I'd actually really rather die than having to have to live with knowing that." Sinjin didn't seem to have heard her, as he was still staring at his assortment in the utmost fascination. Then he suddenly turned back around with a sad look on his face and addressed her again. " So, Tori, I'm afraid that was about it for the Jade-collection. You wanna see the Cat-room now?" " No!" " Okay: no Cat, so what about Trina's shrine?"

Tori was about to lose it, as she replied: " No, Sinjin. I've seen quite enough as it is! I came here for the project! Can we just focus on that, please?" " Right… the project. Follow me." At first, Tori had no problem whatsoever following the freak, but when they started descending a stairway, leading to a dark and uncanny basement, she started having doubts and came to an abrupt stop. " What's wrong?" " You keep the egg in there?" " Yeah, why?" " Isn't a basement kind of an unusual place to keep stuff meant for an assignment?" Sinjin produced a creepy sort of laughter, which Tori had no intention of ever hearing again, before replying: " Not at all, if that's where you spent most of your time, silly. Come on down." Hesitantly, the Latina did as she was told and walked up to him. When the girl had reached her destination, the odd weirdo flicked on the lights and shouted: " Surprise!" " Oh dear go…", was all Tori managed to bring out, before everything faded to black before her eyes.

Meanwhile at the West' household, Robbie and Jade were engaged in a heated discussion over the name of their kid. " You can't call him Mephisto! It's a baby, not the spawn of Satan, for Pete's sake!" " I like Mephisto, it's edgy and bad-ass. Trust me, when I say it's gonna keep him from getting beaten up at school." Robbie sighed and rolled his eyes. " It's an EGG, Jade. It's not gonna grow up and go to school!" " Shapiro! How many times do I have to tell you?! Illusion is everything! Just act like it's an actual kid! God, you have absolutely no imagination! You're gonna grow up to become a very shitty actor, if you carry on like this!" " Who ever said I wanted to be an actor?! My future is in ventriloquism!" Jade chortled at the overly earnest look on Robbie's face and said. " Well, I wish you good luck with that, Shaps. Ventriloquists aren't exactly hot and wanted. Hell, you'd make more money singing ' Broken glass' with the hobos under the bridge. " " Stop mocking me! It has always been my dream to become a professional puppeteer and I won't let anything or anyone hold me back!" " Wow, easy there tiger, I was only joking. I'm glad we both agree on Mephisto then.", the Goth stated, before walking away from Robbie. " Yeah me t…, The ventriloquist quickly cut himself off, as he realized the Goth had cleverly distracted him from the problem at hand.

"No, we do not agree on Mephisto, Jade! Come back here, now!" Jade, who'd made it upstairs by this time, yelled back: " What was that, Shapiro?! You think Mephisto's an awesome name?! Yeah me too, that's kinda why I chose it, ya know!" Robbie who was fuming by this point, lost the ability to keep his anger under control, as he shouted: " Jadelyn Audrey West, you get your ass back here, right this minute!" He was quite taken aback, when the Goth actually did as she was told, and came running back over to him timidly. Hell, she even looked scared for a good five seconds. Knowing he had caused this reaction in the feared Jade West, Robbie displayed a bit of an arrogant smirk and commanded:" Good. Now, apologize or else…"

Then, much to his horror, Jade faced him with a smug smirk of her own, as she said: " Ooh, is daddy mad at me? Is daddy gonna spank me, if I don't do as I'm told?" Jade's condescending smirk grew even wider, as she saw just how red Robbie's face had become. " Jesus Shapiro, keep some blood for that brain of yours. You're gonna need it to come up with the best comeback ever." " I…I…I'm...", the poor boy stuttered. Jade started innocently batting her eyelashes, as she asked: " You…you…you're?" " Oh, just shut up!", Robbie virtually squeaked, before rushing upstairs to get away from his 'wife'. When the unfortunate puppeteer had completely disappeared out of sight, the Goth chuckled and muttered to herself: " Mephisto it is then. I knew this was gonna be too easy."

**A/N: So this chapter was the most spontaneous one so far. I made it all up on the spot. Anyway, give me a review and I'll repay you with a new chapter, cause that's just a fair deal. **


	19. Food fights, crown jewels and scissors

While Jade was busy celebrating her victory over Robbie, Tori was just opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Sinjin's freaky face and she was almost ready to faint again. " Hey Tori, no need to panic, it's me. I made you some sushi, that's your favorite food, right?" He didn't allow the dazed Latina to say a word, as he excitedly went on: " And…I fixed you a drink, some hot cocoa…from Belgium!"(**A/N: Yeah, have 3 guesses where this author's from. We're not just famous for that, bye the way.) **" Thanks Sinjin, but I don't think my stomach's gonna handle that well, right now. We aren't still in the basement, are we?" " No, I brought you up to my room. Seeing as you got very upset, when you saw my tribute to you. I thought it would be a nice surprise, but apparently it wasn't." " No, it really, really wasn't, please keep me away from there in the future. I don't think I'll ever recover, if you show me that place again." Then Sinjin produced another one of his psychotic giggles, as he said: " Oh come on, Tori, it couldn't have been that bad, surely."

That declaration, proved to be enough for Tori, as she rose up and shouted: " Sinjin, you have a mug filled with my BLOOD! How is that not bad?" Sinjin flinched at her outburst, before saying: " I thought people liked seeing their own blood. You know, I do. Once, I was at the hospital and I spent hours and hours, looking at my own blood. It was quite fascinating, you know: all that red with just a tiny bit of yel…" " Enough!", Tori yelled, before fully getting up from the bed and finally realizing that she really was in hell. Looking around the room, she spotted several eery objects: a mask, modeled to look just like Trina's face, a bunch of fingernails which had previously belonged to Cat and more blood from persons unknown. Then there were several boxes, each with their own name stamped on it. " What… are those?", The Latina nearly gasped, in sheer shock. " Oh, just some paperwork… you know: where you guys live, what you like to eat, your zodiac signs, the day you had your first period." Not long after he'd said all of that, there was the sound of a loud smack. " There, take that. I'm out of here!" After she'd whacked Sinjin in the jaw(yet again and not accidentally this time), Tori quickly grabbed her shoulder bag and ran away. " And, I'm so telling all of this to my dad!", was the last thing Sinjin heard her say, before the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile, Jade was sitting on the couch, reading a book on good parenting, that she'd borrowed from the library. If she was gonna work with a real kid soon, she'd better gather up some information about the little brats. No way in hell, was she gonna grant the part to Vega, this time around. She was just browsing through the section on how to handle difficult children, when Robbie came marching into the living room. " Ah, there you are. Recovered from your great shock, have you?" " Shut up. I just came downstairs to eat something. I'm starving." " Oh, I'm heartily sorry, darling, but I didn't get round to making dinner just yet.", The Goth retorted, again in her southern-belle accent. " Don't call me darling, please. And, for the record, you can still start preparing some supper now." Jade chuckled, before saying: " Sorry Shapiro, but I can't cook for shit. Why don't you make us something? There's some chicken in the fridge and if I'm not mistaken: some pasta in the top drawer of the island." " Do you have any vegetables?" " Uhm… as far as I know, we only have mushrooms and carrots." " Alright, I'll see what I can do.", the puppeteer said, before heading over to the kitchen.

Not a minute after he'd disappeared, Mephisto started crying again. Jade didn't hesitate for one second, as she dropped her book and ran over to the kitchen. When she'd arrived there, she quickly took the egg and attended to its needs. " There, Sikowitz can sure be proud of me now." " Of you? What about me?", Robbie asked indignantly, while skimming the fridge. The Goth just scoffed, as she asked: " What about you, Shapiro? YOU always leave me with all the work." From the outside the Goth's words had seemed menacing, but from the inside, she was laughing. She loved getting on Shapiro's nerves by yelling. It always seemed to set him off in just the right way. " I handed you the diaper! Plus: I went to check on him earlier, while you were reading books!" Robbie spat out the last word for extra emphasis and for a while, Jade fell silent. Then she met his gaze again and asked: " You still gonna make me dinner or what?" The ventriloquist shook his head, then breathed out a sigh. " Fine, but you're cooking for me tomorrow." The Goth just rolled her eyes, before letting out a: " Whatever." And going back to the living room, to finish her research on raising kids.

It was only half an hour later, that she suddenly heard: " Jade! Dinner's ready!" Annoyed, she looked up from her current book: ' Life with newborns' and shouted: " No need to roar like that, Shaps! I'm not that far away!" " I didn't roar! Jesus, it was just a little notification!" " See, now you're doing it again. Roaring is for the lions, Shapiro!", The Goth yelled once more, before slowly making her way over to the kitchen. When she approached it, she was pleasantly surprised: Robbie's food actually smelled kinda nice. " You can sit down. I've already laid the table.", Robbie said, gesturing to a chair. Jade did as she was told and only then did she get a proper look at what her partner had prepared. There, before her in a bowl on the table, was a delicious-looking pasta dish, with chicken, mushrooms, garlic, onion, red pepper and some oregano.

Robbie, who'd taken a seat opposite of her, saw her staring at the meal and said: " Go ahead, take a bite. I haven't poisoned it, if that's what you were thinking." " No, that's not what I thought at all. I was actually thinking, that it looks very good.", the Goth brought out honestly. " Well, then try it.", Robbie urged. And so Jade did, and as she took the first bite, she was once again positively taken aback. For the first time that night, she genuinely smiled at her friend and declared: " Wow, Robbie. Are you sure you're not an actual cook? Cause, just...wow." At that, Robbie displayed a goofy grin. " What?", the pale girl snapped. " You called me Robbie." " Did not." " Yeah you did and then you gave me a compliment and… during all of that, you…smiled.", the puppeteer teased. " I do not smile or hand out compliments." " Yeah, you do.", Robbie said, barely able to contain a broad grin. Then, he suddenly got up, bent over the table and pinched Jade's cheek. " Yes you do, cause deep inside Jadey-wadey is actually a big softy-wofty, isn't she?", he coed, earning him a deadly glare. " Don't…", Jade threatened. " Don't what, Jadey-wadey?"

" Okay, now you're just asking for it.", the Goth said, before flinging a heap of hot pasta in Robbie's face. " Who's laughing now, Shaps?", she asked, smirking like there was no tomorrow. Robbie quickly wiped the muck of his face, before stating: " Oh… it's so on." And throwing some chicken bits right into Jade's cleavage. " Haha, bulls-eye!" Then a huge food fight broke loose, as Jade tackled the puppeteer to the ground and started smearing the greasy spaghetti all over his face and hair. Robbie, at his turn, grabbed a firm hold of the Goth, before taking a handful and pressing it against her chest area. " You seem to have quite a fascination with my boobs, Shapiro. Surely, you don't wanna get in my pants on the first date?"

As soon as Jade had said that, Robbie instantly got to his feet and started blushing again. "I'm gonna… I'm just gonna take a shower.", he announced, before hurrying over to the bathroom. " Ooh, want me to join you?", the pale girl taunted. At that, the door to the bathroom slammed shut, with a loud bang. Jade chuckled proudly, before settling herself back down in her chair, and eating the little, that remained of her dinner.

It was a good hour later, when Robbie finally emerged from the bathroom in a white, fluffy towel and called for Jade. " I'm upstairs with the baby, Shapiro!", she shouted. " Okay, I'm coming up!" When he had reached the much-feared Jade West's room, he came to an abrupt halt and knocked tentatively. " Just come in, you don't need to knock.", came the irritated retort. As soon as he'd opened the door, a now cleaned-up Jade gasped. " My, my." " What?", Robbie asked, his face changing color once again. " Well, not that I don't like it, Shaps, but I gotta be honest here: I can see the crown jewels, if you quite catch my drift." " Wha… oh…oh.", the ventriloquist brought out, quickly trying to cover up his lower area better. " Yeah, you might wanna put some clothes on…or some pajamas, seeing as it's already pretty late." " Yeah, yeah of course, where'd you put my suitcase?" " Right… here.", the pale girl said, pointing to a big, brown leather object, standing beside her bed.

Just as Robbie was rummaging through it, keeping one hand firmly on the towel, Jade picked up a camera and seductively said: " Dance for me, Robbie." " Huh, what. Hey, where'd you get that?" " From a drawer in my desk." " But, your desk is way over th… oh my god, you were planning this, weren't you?" " Maybe… and maybe, just maybe, this is going on the slap." " Oh no, you wouldn't." " Why not? You pinched my cheek and got grossness on my face and clothes." " Jade, don't, please. I'd do anything.", Robbie begged, nearly sinking down onto his knees.

Then the Goth suddenly roared with laughter. " Oh my god, get a hold of yourself. I was joking, it's not recording or anything, see?" " Goddamn it, Jade! Don't joke about such things, it's just cruel!" " I'm sorry, Shapiro, but your reaction was just… priceless." " Yeah, yeah whatever. Tell me something: am I sleeping here for the night?" The Goth burst out in a fit of giggles and Robbie raised his eyebrow. " He thinks he's gonna sleep in here, oh dear me." For a while, laughing was all she did, as she rolled around on her bed. Completely baffled, Robbie decided to just let her cool down for a while and took a seat on the wooden chair at her desk. Finally, she uttered: " No no, Shapiro, no no. You're definitely not sleeping in this room. Wait, I'ma show you to your room." Then she got up and Robbie followed her out into the small corridor, clothes in hand.

" Here we are.", Jade said, as she opened the door to the guest room. The ventriloquist took a minute to look around. It was certainly big enough and it had a nice twin bed, with satin, maroon colored sheets. " It's ni…, hey wait, there's a pair of scissors hanging over that bed!" Jade chuckled evilly. " I know, it was put up there by yours truly." " Well, that's not safe, Jade!" " Oh, don't be such a wuss." " I'm not being a wuss! What if that thing comes down, during the night, huh?" " Then, you're dead.", Jade retorted drily. Then she gave him another one of her trademark-smirks, as she said: " Night, Shaps. See you in the morning, well… maybe." Then she walked out of the room, leaving behind an extremely frightened Robbie Shapiro.

**A/N: Wow, that really took me an eternity to write. Well, what can I say? I really wanted to make the best of this chapter and I hope you all liked it. If so, please leave a comment.**


	20. The Outing

**Time jump: a month later.**

Robbie had just woken up from a revitalizing slumber. Luckily for him, that infamous pair of scissors, had decided to stay put for four weeks. That still didn't prevent him from checking on it every night ,though. He had no intention of leaving planet earth way too soon. He slowly rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was only now that it came to him, that Jade had really been acting very civil to him for the past two weeks. Sure, she still taunted him from time to time, but she was way less bitchy to him, than she'd been in the past. It was almost like…like they were actually becoming friends. They would also do a lot more stuff together. The first two weeks, they were always minding their own business and keeping away from each other most of the time. But then, gradually Jade had invited him more and more into her life. They'd even talked about really personal stuff, like her difficult relationship with her parents. According to Jade, that was also the reason, why she was alone most of the time. Her parents just couldn't stand her and they always tried their very best, to keep her little brother away from her.

It was only four nights ago, that she'd asked him to watch a movie with her on her bed. He'd gladly agreed to it, smiling fondly at her for trying to start up some kind of bond. When he'd arrived in her room, he'd been quite surprised when she'd put on ' The Notebook'. It'd taken him all the trouble in the world, not to burst out laughing. Here was this no-nonsense Goth chick, watching a romantic drama. He'd made some comments about it, but she'd threatened him with yet another pair of scissors( where did she keep getting those from?) and he'd stopped instantly.

From then on, they'd watched it in silence, but in a comfortable kind of silence. And when the movie had come to an end, Jade had practically been hugging him. True: she'd been half asleep at the time, but it'd been still kinda nice in hindsight. Of course she'd slapped him and shouted: " No!", a soon as she'd woken up, but he could tell she'd only been joking. Then there was another thing, he'd noticed: Jade would make very inappropriate, sexual comments at times. He could only wonder: was she attracted to him or something, or did she only make those remarks to tease and humiliate him? It was probably the latter option, as he was pretty sure that she'd never liked him in that way.

After, finishing his way too elaborated thought process, he slowly got up, went over to the window and opened it for some fresh air. As soon as he'd done that, he became amazed at the wonderful scenery once again. It was early June and everything had a beautiful color. The grass was marvelously green, the flowers were nice and yellow and everything smelled very nice indeed. He'd always held a special place in his heart for nature. His grandfather had been a gardener, when he was young and had told him all about the fauna and flora in his huge garden.

Then, all of a sudden the door swung open, as Jade came walking in. " What cha up to, Shapiro?" " Nothing, I was just thinking how everything looked so… captivating this time of year." " Have you been smoking pod, or something?", the Goth asked, raising an eyebrow. " No! I just know how to appreciate pretty things is all." " Oh, so you also know how to appreciate me?", the pale girl asked, a small smirk gracing her features. Robbie just rolled his eyes and urged her to go back to where she came from, as he still needed to change. " Alright, alright, I'm out. Put on something decent, I have a whole trip planned for us today." " Wait, what kind of tr…", Robbie began, but it was of no use finishing that sentence, as the Goth had already left.

He just sighed and started putting on some 'decent' clothes. Then he descended the stairs to find Jade standing in the hall, jacket in hand. " Where are you going?", Robbie asked, a confused expression edged onto his face. " WE are going to the park." " What about the little one? You know we can't leave him unattended." The Goth girl let out an extremely loud sigh, before saying: " We're taking him with us, duh. Now, you go get him and I will get the stroller." " Please tell me you're kidding, pretty please." " I DO NOT kid, EVER!" " Yeah, Jade okay, but seriously: pushing around a stroller with an egg in it, isn't that a little too crazy?" " No, come on. It's gonna be fun.", Jade said with a sudden enthusiasm , surprising Robbie tremendously. He'd never heard her close to enthusiastic, before. " But… what if people start staring?" " Then, we'll stare right back, now get the egg!" " Okay, okay, just a sec."

It was only ten minutes later, that they were happily meandering through the park, hand in hand. Yes, that's right: hand in hand. As soon as Robbie had closed the door, Jade had insisted on him holding her hand. He'd found her request a little strange at first, but he'd gotten used to it after a little while. And now, they were actually giggling, while taking turns pushing the stroller. Jade's pleasure abruptly stopped though, when there was a kid yelling: " Hey mom, look at that weird lady!" Jade was walking over to the kid in quick strides and was about to punch him, when she felt two restraining arms, enveloping themselves tightly around her waist. " Jade, don't. He's only a kid, come on." She huffed, before shooting daggers in Robbie's direction and struggling free from his iron grip.

" I wanna go to the swings now.", she said in a childish tone. " Alright, alright, we'll go to the swings. Calm down." " Haha, Shapiro. This IS calm. Have you seen me angry?" Robbie didn't react to her little outburst, just led her to the swings, while pushing the baby carriage around. When they'd arrived at their destination, Jade flopped down in one of the swings. " Go on, push me.", she commanded. Robbie did as he was told, briefly abandoning Mephisto near an old wooden bench. For a while he just pushed Jade lightly, till she shouted: " Damn, push me harder! I'm not made of glass, Robbie!" From then on, he started pushing with all his might, watching the Goth girl go higher and higher. Finally, she let out a pleasurable shriek, as she yelled: " I'm gonna jump out now, Shapiro! Stand by to catch me!" At that, Robbie quickly ran out in front of the swing set, catching Jade, as she leapt towards him. Finally, the pale girl ended up right on top of the ventriloquist.

" Jade, you nearly crushed me!", Robbie yelled. He was trying his best to sound mad, but he couldn't help but let out a giggle, when he said it. " Yeah, well, if I may say so. You don't seem to mind that much.", Jade said, trying to contain her laughter herself. " Well, maybe I don't." " Maybe, I don't either.", the Goth suddenly whispered, before facing upwards, looking into Robbie's eyes intently. There seemed to be some magical occurrence, before she bent forward to place a soft, almost tender kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't last that long though, as Robbie quickly pulled away.

" Jade… what…", he asked, utterly bedazzled. In response, Jade face palmed, before saying: " God, I'm so sorry. Just forget it ever happened, okay? I mean: it obviously didn't mean anything. I just gave you a small peck, you know: the kind of kiss, I would give to my little brother. It didn't mean anything, nope, nothing, no!" She just kept ranting and ranting, till the ventriloquist shook her hard. " Hey, it's okay. Nothing really happened. Let's just forget about it, sound good?" " Sounds excellent, yo…oh my god!", the Goth yelled, suddenly gazing in the direction of the stroller.

" What?", Robbie asked, following her gaze and getting all panicky, seeing the same kid that had insulted Jade, stealing their egg. " Shapiro, that kid took Mephisto, get after him, now!" Robbie didn't hesitate to do just that, quickly getting up and running to catch up with the culprit. " Hey, hey kid! Give it back!" " No! It can cry and it has a funny face. I want to play with it." Robbie sighed, inwardly cursing himself for drawing a face and an afro on the egg. He'd only done it to personalize it, at the time. He hadn't meant for it to appeal to some random kid. " Just please give it back, we need it for school." " Okay but… on one condition." " which is?" " I want a kiss, from the weird lady." "Uhm, okay, I think that can be arranged.", the puppeteer replied, before heading over to his partner to discuss things. They whispered for a while, till Jade went over to the young kid. " Kiss me.", he boldly said. " First things first, little douche. Give me the egg." " Alright here, now…", the guy said, pouting his lips awaiting his kiss… which never came.

While the young Casanova slowly realized he'd been fooled, Robbie and Jade were already running of with their child. They were laughing like crazy, as Robbie kept shouting: " Don't drop it! Don't drop it!" " I won't." Then all of a sudden, the ventriloquist paused. " Damn!" " What, what is it?", the Goth asked, getting annoyed. " The stroller we… left it." " So? We'll buy a fucking new one. I've got tons of money! Now come on, let's get back!" When they'd arrived back at Jade's, they both quickly packed their stuff and headed over to Robbie's. That had been the deal from the beginning: a month in her house and the next month in his. When they had all of their belongings, they drove off in Robbie's car.

**Little time jump: nine o'clock in the evening.**

Jade and Robbie were just sitting on Robbie's bed, watching a movie. All the while, they were continuously trying to get as far away from each other as possible. After they'd come over to Robbie's house and the euphoria of outwitting a ten-year old boy had worn off, things had started to get awkward between them again. Suddenly, the Goth paused the movie, got up and said: " This is lame, let's spice it up." Before Robbie got the chance to ask her just what she meant exactly, she'd already disappeared.

When she subsequently came back up, she was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. " Oh no Jade, I don't drink.", Robbie stated, getting a little freaked out again. " Oh come on, loosen up. This stuff's really good, you'll see." " No, really, I don't…" " Don't be a wuss, Shapiro! It's good, here: I'll let you have the first sip.", she said, handing him the bottle. The puppeteer said nothing, just eyed the amber liquid suspiciously and sniffed it, before slowly taking a sip. When he'd done that, he started spluttering and couching. " Ow, it burns, it burns!" " Robbie Shapiro, everybody. What a man, what a man." " Oh, just shut up.", Robbie retorted, before taking a second, much larger swig of the whisky. " Wow, you really are a man.", Jade said, pleasantly surprised. " Shut up and drink with me, will ya?", Robbie ordered, handing the bottle back to his ' wife'.

It was only about an hour later, that the teens really started feeling the impact of the alcohol. Robbie lay flat on his back, arms spread out, shouting: " I'm Jesus, I'm Jesus! Or Leonardo Dicaprio, it could be either one of those things." Meanwhile, Jade's head was nuzzled into his neck, while she giggled uncontrollably. " You know Shapiro, you really are a hoot, when you're drunk." " I'm…I'm not drunk.", Robbie brought out. " I just, you know… drank a little too much.", he added, before he started laughing hysterically. Then he suddenly turned serious again, as he asked: " Jade… what did that kiss mean?" " What k… oh that. Shapiro, please. I don't wanna go over that with you." " And, why not?" " Cause, you're Shapiro. You're that guy, which I first considered a nerd, that same guy I'm now in love with.", Jade blurted out, before slapping a hand in front of her mouth. " Shiiit. You weren't supposed to have heard that. I was only thinking it." " You mean that?", the ventriloquist asked, as he stared into her eyes, intensely. All traces of mild haziness momentarily gone.

" I can prove it to you.", the pale girl declared honestly, before pushing her partner back down onto the bed and kissing him hard and roughly. It didn't take long for clothes to get ripped off, both of them just completely losing themselves in the moment. Before Robbie fully realized what was happening, he was already buried up to the hilt inside of Jade, as she rode him quickly and expertly. The both of them didn't take very long, as Robbie spilt his juice inside of her and Jade too came with a raw, animalistic cry. The next minute, she rolled off of him and they both fell asleep, completely sated.

The next morning, Robbie awoke with a startle, as he heard his pear phone go off. Still in a bit of a daze, he quickly scrambled for it and read the new message: _- Hey baby, can't wait to see u tonite. I have a very special surprise in store. ;)x-Tori ._It was only then that it really hit him: he'd cheated on Tori. " Oh dear god, I cheated on her.", he uttered, before breaking down in soft sobs.

**A/N: Damn, seems like Robbie's gonna have some explaining to do…or not. I'm VERY sorry, Rade- haters, but it just ups the angst-level, you know.** **So, what did you make of the chapter? Worked my ass of on it, so leave me a review, please… pretty please.**


	21. Complications

After reading the message, which had brought him straight back to reality, Robbie slowly rolled back over on his bed. His bed, wow, it really felt weird to think that, as he really didn't feel this bed belonged to him at all, at the moment. In his mind, it was like all the acts he'd performed yesterday, were performed by someone else in someone else's house. He still couldn't quite comprehend the fact, that Jade was now lying completely naked, in HIS bed. Yeah, his bed, the same bed on which he'd first made love to Tori. Tori, his girlfriend, the girl he'd always been so in love with and still was. ' Oh my god, how am I possibly gonna explain this to her? She's going to hate me.', the thought just flopped into his head and he was unable to get rid of it after that. His train of thought was cut short, when all of a sudden, the previously motionless body on top of him, started moving. Robbie couldn't help but shudder as Jade's hair lightly tickled his chest. She felt so… different from Tori. And it wasn't the kind of different he liked. It felt so wrong to lie there, with anyone other than Tori.

As soon as he realized this, tears came leaking from his eyes yet again. When he realized Jade was staring at him, he quickly tried hiding his face in embarrassment. but sadly, he was unsuccessful, seeing as his arms where knelt between Jade's body and the mattress. He was about to look away, when he felt a soft hand, caressing his tear-stained cheeks. At that, he slightly lifted his head, to stare right into Jade's blue-green eyes. " Robbie, are you okay?", she asked, worry clearly evident in her tone. He flinched, before he forced himself to shut his eyes. Then replied in a hoarse, broken whisper: " No, no I'm not. " " Well, then let me fix it.", the Goth purred seductively, before propping herself up, to subject him to a gentle kiss.

Robbie's foolish, traitorous lips were about to move along with Jade's, as he suddenly remembered just exactly how wrong all of this was and jerked his head back. " No, Jade. We can't do this." It seemed that his rejection of her advances, didn't sit too well with the Goth, as she shouted " What the fuck, Robbie?! We had mind-blowing sex last night and now, you won't even kiss me?!" " It wasn't mind-blowing, Jade! It was a mistake! You were a mistake!", The ventriloquist yelled, letting all of his warped emotions get the better of him.

It was only when Jade had slapped him hard across the face, that he realized just what his words had stirred inside of her. They were the exact same words her father always said to her, when they had one of their many arguments. " How dare you?!", the pale girl roared, her face now growing bright-red in sheer fury. " How dare you?", she repeated in a weak voice, the first signs of a crying fit, already very clear, as wetness started pooling up in her eyes. Robbie sighed, he wanted to apologize, but at the same time, he wanted to push Jade as far away from him, as possible. He didn't want to end up, making a second mistake.

He took a deep breath, before he started talking again: " I... I'm gonna go downstairs now and when I come back up, I want you up and dressed, understand?" Jade said nothing, she just continued letting out her pain quietly, as Robbie quickly pried his body loose from hers and got up. As he stood in the doorway, he took his chance to coldly make a second announcement: " And Tori's coming by at seven, I don't want you in here when she arrives."

After he'd said that, he walked out the door and went downstairs to try and have some breakfast. It was when he approached the kitchen, that he heard it: a loud, hysterical shriek, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Wasting no more time, he immediately rushed back up to his room and opened the door, but… Jade was nowhere in sight. Then, he recalled the sound of glass getting smashed and ran into the bathroom. That's when he saw the mirror, or better: what was left of the mirror. Shards of glass, were now scattered across the floor, forming a path, leading up to a tragic figure sitting next to the toilet bowl: the figure of Jade West.

Robbie gasped, as he finally understood the situation at hand. Jade had smashed the mirror, with her hand… the same hand, that was now bleeding profoundly. " Jade… dear god. What did you.. How did you…" " How's that for broken glass, Shapiro?", she whispered bitterly, before getting up and brushing past him. The ventriloquist quickly turned around. " Jade, wait. Let me help yo…" " No! I don't want your help, I don't need YOUR help!", the pale girl spat, backing further and further away from her former lover. " Come on, Jade. You're hurt...badly. You do need my help." " Fuck you!", she yelled, getting right into his face, before hitting him again, with her uninjured hand.

" Will you stop t…", Robbie got out, before Jade grabbed his face and started aggressively kissing him. Much to his own surprise, Robbie soon found himself returning the kiss with equal intensity, but when Jade's hands began to fumble with his robe, he pulled away.

" I love you.", the Goth girl whispered. " and I know you feel the same way." The puppeteer frantically shook his head, then said: " No Jade, you're wrong." " But I felt…" " You couldn't have felt anything, because I DO NOT love you! I will never be in love with you, cause my heart already belongs to Tori! Don't you get that?! Don't you…see that?" His last phrase came out weakly, as he felt the tears coming up again. This whole situation was just beyond fucked-up. He swallowed, before continuing: " Beck loves you… Beck wants you." " I don't want Beck, I want you! You stupid geek!", Jade shouted, with equal emotion. Robbie turned away from her, then said: " Please, go home. Just... it's not right for you to be standing here, right now." Jade huffed audibly, before managing a: " Fine." and storming out of the room, brutally throwing the door into its hinges.

**Seven o'clock in the evening**

As soon as the doorbell rang, Robbie ran over to the hallway and opened the door. There she was: Tori Vega, all cheerful and bright smiles and just… so perfect. All of it just caused Robbie to feel even more guilty. " Oh my god, Robbie, I'm so happy to see you!", she exclaimed, before enveloping her boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug. " I'm happy to see you too." Robbie tried his hand at enthusiasm, but found himself failing miserably. When she heard his tone of voice, Tori quickly released him and gave him a look filled with concern. " What's wrong, baby?" Robbie deftly cleared his throat, before replying: " Nothing, nothing, I'm just stressed, I guess." " I know just the solution for that.", Tori said, as she winked suggestively at him. " So, what's in the bag?", Robbie inquired, only now noticing a small pink, paper bag, clutched tightly in the Latina's hand. " It's my surprise… my surprise for you.", she whispered seductively, before she gave him a sweet and loving kiss.

As soon as they kissed, Robbie felt that magical current pass through him again and only now, did he truly realize he'd made a huge mistake in ever sleeping with someone else. It didn't take too long, for tongues to get reacquainted, as Robbie slowly led his girlfriend to the couch, pushing her down on it and kissing her ear, her shoulder and her neck. He'd missed her so much this past month, he wanted to just worship every part of her, for hours on end. He tried his best to put everything with Jade behind him, but wasn't successful, when Tori softly murmured an ' I love you' in his ear.

Hearing those three words, just set off that terrible feeling in his gut again and he hurriedly paused his actions and backed away from Tori. " Robbie.", the Latina whined, looking at him with expectant eyes. " Tori, Tori I just… I love you too.", He finally managed to say, telling his girlfriend what she wanted to hear. " Then, why'd you stop, silly?", Tori asked, playfully punching him, a wide smile adorning her features. " Because… my time with you is precious and I want to take things slow.", the ventriloquist tried. In a way, it wasn't a lie. He really had missed her an awful lot and since they still had a month to go with this project, their time was precious, as this was the only day, Sikowitz had allowed everyone some free time.

" Mmh, good answer.", Tori said, cuddling up to her boyfriend and affectionately pecking him on the cheek. " I've missed you too, you know. I hated being stuck with Sinjin, for all this time. You have no clue, how disturbed that guy really is. I went to complain about him twice, but Sikowitz refused to break us apart." " Well, Sikowitz is pretty disturbed himself, if I may say so." " Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Then Tori's tone changed, as she asked: " So, are you ready for your surprise now?" " Sure, why not?", Robbie shrugged, sending his favorite girl a small smile. " Come on then.", she said, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him along up to his bedroom. As soon as the puppeteer stepped inside, he felt himself getting consumed by nausea. It wasn't even twelve hours ago, that he'd been having sex with Jade in here. " Sit down.", Tori ordered him, gently pushing him backwards, making him land on top of the bed. Then she grabbed her mystery bag and pulled out a red scarf, quickly placing it over Robbie's eyes and tying it, at the back of his head. Then he heard her say: " Be right back.", followed by the sound of footsteps, distancing themselves from him.

It was only five minutes later, that the tan girl, graced her boyfriend with her presence again, as she straddled his lap and took the obstructing cloth away. " Surprise.", she purred into his ear, before sucking the lobe into her warm mouth. Robbie was momentarily flabbergasted. A nice cleavage was all that was visible to him now. A nice cleavage, in between two beautiful breasts, sitting in a black lace La Perla bra. That's when he started to cry again, both at Tori's remarkable beauty and the stupidity of his actions. " Robbie.", Tori exclaimed, a bit shocked. " Hey, what's the matter? Don't you… don't you like it?", the Latina asked, frowning. " No… I love it… I love you, I love you, Tori." " I love you.", he kept repeating, in between sobs.

" I love you too, please stop crying.", Tori said, grabbing a hold of his face and kissing him with all the passion she could muster up. The kissing escalated into a full-on make out-session, as Robbie flopped his girlfriend down on the bed and desperately started peppering every inch of her exposed skin with kisses. He wanted to show her how much he truly cared for her. As soon as his warm lips reached her stomach, Tori felt a warm tingle travel to her core. Overcome with lust, she quickly hoisted up her boyfriend and practically tore his shirt off. Robbie couldn't stay behind, so he frantically unclasped his girlfriend's bra and threw it against the far wall. Then he went back on the attack, as he fiercely bit her neck and massaged both of her breasts. " Mm Robbie, more."

She didn't need to tell him twice, as he lowered his mouth down to her breasts and placed several hickies on them. Tori moaned in surprise, as she stroked his hair. She wasn't used to this kind of rough treatment, but she kinda liked it. " Oh yes, Robbie. It feels so good.", she got out, her breathing choppy and uneven. Meanwhile, the boy in question, was trying his best to get himself worked up enough, but seeing his girlfriend in this state didn't seem to help at all. Frustrated, he swiftly yanked Tori's panties down and started nipping at the inside of her thighs, still: nothing. Going extremely far in his terms, he placed a sweet kiss right on her neither regions. " Oh god, please get inside me.", the tan girl gasped.

She hurriedly reached for his crotch, but was surprised when her hand wasn't met with… his excitement. " Robbie, you're not…", she asked, a confused look on her face. Robbie said nothing, just shook his head and turned away from her penetrating gaze. Finally, he spoke again: " I'm sorry, Tori. I'm so sorry, it's not your fault, I promise." " Hey, it's okay, I don't mind. Just being with you is enough for me.", the Latina spoke in a comforting tone, kissing her boyfriend's temple and stroking his cheek. There was a pause in the conversation, before Tori hesitantly asked " Do you… have any idea though, why you're not… you know?" Then, he let out his frustration, in the form of wet, salty drops, for the umpteenth time that day, cause he knew all too well, what had caused his failure: An all-consuming, gnawing, horrible, stomach-churning feeling of guilt.

**A/N: Okay guys, I don't know about that little love scene at the end. Actually, I'm just generally unsure about this whole chapter. I also hadn't meant to put in that whole Rade-scene in the bathroom. I just… I don't know if anyone's gonna like this part. If you did, you know what to do, though. **

**Coming up: two dramas and a rather happy occasion.**


	22. Failed apologies

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all, a little side note: this isn't a new chapter. It's actually the last one, but I've made quite some changes to the second half. As a writer and loyal fan of Victorious, I wasn't happy with Robbie's cheating, douchebaggery-behavior in the last take. If anyone still reads this, you people can decide if I continue the story from this angle, or the other one. Review or PM, if you want to notify me of your choice. For now, just have fun reading!**

As Tori saw the fresh load of tears, she hurriedly reached out, to brush them away. Robbie's behavior, was really getting her confused. This was the second time that he'd started to cry and his mood had seemed off, the entire time she'd been in his presence. " Robbie?", she whispered tentatively. " Robbie, can you please tell me what the problem is?"

She received no response however, and for a long time, Robbie just continued to sob. As her boyfriend just sat there motionless, Tori decided that now was a good time, to put her underwear back on and so she did.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Robbie took a deep breath and began formulating words again. " Tori, I…I have to tell you something." Tori threw him an encouraging smile, as she said: " Go ahead, baby. You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

Seeing Tori smile that beautiful smile of hers, Robbie couldn't help but to feel even more like an incredible jerk. How could he have done such a despicable thing, to such an amazing person? If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't have to break her heart right now, confessing the deed to her. But he had to confess, he couldn't keep up a façade.

He let out a loud sigh, before he spoke again. " Tori, uhm…here's the thing: I… the thi…thing is…" " Yes?", Tori asked, now getting a little bit impatient. Why couldn't he just cut to the chase? Robbie didn't reply however and Tori attempted to lighten the mood, by saying: " Robbie, please. I have to be back at Sinjin's by two o'clock tomorrow, you know." In response, the ventriloquist balled his fists, till his nails dug into his palm, then brought out: " Tori, I…uh…I c…"

Just as the puppeteer was about to reveal his betrayal, Tori's phone rang. " Oh, I'm sorry Robbie. I've gotta take this.", the Latina announced, as she went over to the balcony, to answer her cell. Robbie stayed behind, letting out a frustrated sigh, as he hit the wall with his fist. He regretted that last action almost immediately, as his hand started stinging like a motherfucker. " Ow, fuck. I can't do anything right.", he whined.

Then he got up from the mattress, pulled his shirt back over his head and headed downstairs to get a can of Dr Pepper for himself and a bottle of Mountain Dew for Tori.

When he came back up, Tori was hurriedly throwing on her shirt and leather jacket. " Hey, Robbie, I gotta go, family emergency: Trina's tongue started swelling up again." " But… what about my…" " Look sweetie, I really have to get going. You can tell me later, okay?", the Latina announced perkily, as she pecked him on the cheek. " O-kay.", Robbie said, but as he turned around to properly say goodbye, his girlfriend had already disappeared. " Well, that sucked.", the ventriloquist muttered, as he flopped back down on his bed.

Half an hour later, Robbie woke up from a light slumber, as he was alarmed by heavy knocks on the door. He quickly descended the stairs and ran over to let, whoever it was that wanted to destroy his door, in. Seeing a pissed-off Jade standing on the porch, Robbie couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable urge to slam the door back in her face. Jade didn't wait for an invitation, though, as she just pushed past him and stepped inside.

" So, I saw your little girlfriend leave a while ago.", she spat in a venomous tone. " So, did you fuck her, huh?!", she yelled, her face growing a very deep shade of red. " Jade, please, just…", Robbie tried, holding up is hands in a vain attempt, to get the Goth to stop making a scene. " No, you piece of shit! I'm not done with you! I heard the goddamn moans, hell you could hear them from miles away!" " Jade, I…we…"

" Tell me something, Rob: while you were knocking boots with Vega, did you by any chance mention this tiny, irrelevant part about you doing the exact same thing with me, yesterday?" Robbie felt himself growing more and more pissed off, by the minute. She couldn't just come in here, to accuse him of all kinds of things, in his own house. " Well, I've got news for you, West! The answer to both questions would be: no! I didn't have sex with Tori and I also didn't tell her about us! And you wanna know something else?! Last time I checked, it takes two to tango, so fuck you! You seduced me, when I was fucking drunk for fuck's sake! So don't you dare blame this all on me!"

For a while, Jade just remained standing there, surprised at Robbie's powerful explosion. She'd never seen him this pissed and much to her own shame and amazement, it turned her on beyond belief. Robbie however, proved oblivious to all of this, as he just went on: " What's the matter huh, West?! Cat's got your tongue?! Rendered speechless by a stupid gee…"

Robbie never got to finish his sentence, as in the next second, Jade slammed him into the nearest wall, dug her nails into his neck and started kissing him with a coarse and animalistic passion.

As soon as Robbie's mind registered what was happening, he wasted no time in pushing the pale girl away, with all the force he could muster. " WHAT THE FUCK do you think you're doing?", he whispered threateningly, as he squinted his eyes. " Well… kissing you… what else do you think I was doing?", Jade retorted, making a futile attempt to sound angry, when she was in fact feeling pretty embarrassed. She'd very much hoped , that Robbie would've gone along with her sudden lust-fueled plan and was quite disappointed with how things turned out.

" Goddamn it, Jade! Don't you get it?! This travesty has already lasted long enough, okay?! I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to make love to you, I don't want to be your boyfriend! I love Tori! Why can't you understand that?!" " Oh, I don't know, maybe because a certain someone was very happily screwing my brains out, not a day ago.", the Goth replied sarcastically. How could he do this to her, after all? At that,

Robbie threw up his hands in defeat, then crossed his arms, turned away from her and sighed soundly. " Why must you bring that up again?", he mumbled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. " Well, that's very simple: because it happened, Shapiro! You can't just ignore it!", Jade screamed, grabbing a hold of the puppeteer's arm to turn him around. " It was a mistake, Jade, alright?"Robbie stated, now in a slight calmer tone.

" No, not alright! Certainly not since you kissed me back yesterday!" " Again, that was a mistake! I'm sorry, Jade, but any feelings I ever had for you , were due to nothing more than pure lust. I realized that today, when I saw Tori, when I felt that spark again in our kiss. When I looked at her, I realized that she's the only one for me, for now and forever."

The ventriloquist was about to go on, when the pale girl suddenly halted him, by raising her hand. " Enough with the ' Tori's so special'- speech, alright? I've heard enough. God, why is everybody always talking about Vega, like the sun shines out of her butt?!"

After she'd said that, everything remained deadly silent for a while, until Jade started crying softly. " I'm really sorry, Jade. This might be hard right now, but you'll get through it eventually.", Robbie whispered, while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He suddenly pitied her, as he understood perfectly what she was going through. He'd been through heartbreak himself enough of times, in the past.

" Don't, Shapiro.", the Goth said, as she quickly shook the lanky boy's hand off of her shoulder. " I don't need pity from the guy, who strung me along." " Jade, I never meant to…" Robbie was unable to finish his sentence, as Jade shook her head and interrupted him. " Save it, Shapiro. I'm outta here."

Right before she opened the front door, the puppeteer shouted: " Jade!" The girl in question sighed, before reluctantly turning back around and asking: " What?!" " Don't hurt yourself again… please." Seeing the concerned look in her love interest's eyes, the Goth couldn't help but smile. " Don't worry about me, Shapiro. I just need a little time for myself, that's all." Robbie just nodded, then mouthed a last " I'm sorry.", before waving her goodbye. At that, Jade rolled her eyes, before muttering: " I know.", and leaving the premises.


End file.
